Dawn
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: Based on the famous on the vampire book series and Livevideo, when Raidon Uchiha moves to Konoha she discovers most their residents are not as normal as she originally thought.Especially when she fell in love with one of those vampire citizens. NejIXOC
1. Preface

Preface

Preface

Death…I've never considered how'd I die. It just never came to mind on how and when – just maybe how.

I stare around the room in this small, yet empty room into the dark eyes of my attacker and my body trembles. Is this death I see? But would I know, I've never died at all, I've never had a second chance, this was my first and probably last chance at human life. I guess you could say it wasn't self-sacrificed; I was protecting someone dear to me. You'd like to say maybe a noble death.

Maybe I should not have gone to Konoha, then I'd be safe in my bed with my aunt. My parents are dead, where else could I even go? But why can't I bring myself to feel some regret to coming? Life though is something I cannot prevent I can't find myself to grieve or regret ever doing anything from earlier this year, nothing to grieve about anyway.

My attacker grins towards me in a gracious sort of way. I gulped miserably and awaited for this mysterious attacker to kill me.


	2. First Sight

1

First Sight

My Aunt Gina drove me from Yakima, Washington to the airport at SeaTac with the snow smacking against the window as she drove down the road. It was forty-five degrees above zero, thank god on a cold early December day in Washington. Thankfully I dressed warm in my favorite shirt; a long-sleeve black shirt with the words Fender in white and pink. I'm not really the type to get dressy, even on this occasion. My carry-on bag was filled with a laptop, three books, and my Sansa MP3 player that could be easily fooled as an IPod.

Connected to the southern most part of Japan in the country known as fire, was the sometimes very sunny or sometimes often cloudy town of Konoha. It was a small town in the middle of some forest, but never remote and always able to say in contact with the United States and its mother country. In addition, it has kept up with technology, so most of the citizens probably have more advanced technology than I do. I've been forced to go and visit my Uncle Takeshi during the summer in the hottest season ever since I was fourteen. I put my foot down; for the past two years Takeshi visited me for only two weeks in Yakima.

Nevertheless, I was exiled to Konoha or the Leaf village of all places – which I did not and never, would have accepted hearing the news was like a horror film. I disliked Konoha.

I loved Yakima. I fell in love with the nice clam, rainy days in the spring and cold snowfall during the winter.

"Raidon," Gina said to me – for the hundredth time – after I gave my luggage to the cargo part of the plane. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Though my aunt was from my Mom's side of the family, we really look nothing alike except for the short hair ideas. I felt a pang of guilt in my body as I stared back at her quietly. How could I leave my caring, old, and lonely aunt all by herself in one town? But she had our next-door neighbor Angel would look after her and she had a well deserving job to pay the bills, food in the house, enough gas (unless the gas prices got so high that everyone had to walk to work or school)…

"I **want** to go!" I fibbed forcefully. Despite the fact, I was a semi horrible lair, but I had to try atleast. Even though I have been pulling this white lie for recently now.

"Tell him I say hi."

"Of course I will." Gina does not usually like Takeshi's name.

"You can call or e-mail me anytime." She persisted. "You know, you can come home at anytime. If you do, I will come and get you."

I see those words reflect as a sacrifice in that little promise.

"Come on Gina," I advocated with a small smile. "I'm being fine. Love ya Aunt Gina."

Her arms wrapped around my neck in a tight hug for a few minutes, I felt some wetness on her cheeks as we were pressed on my shoulder. I got on the plane – making sure to wave back to Gina – with several hundred people in seats near me. She was gone now.

First, it was a three-hour flight from Seattle to Honolulu, two more hours to port of in Wave country, and then a half-hour drive to Konoha. Flying is not an issue for me, but that thirty-minute hour drive to Konoha with Takeshi, I was anxious about.

Takeshi was cool with the entire idea of me staying with him. He just seemed very content about the idea of living with him until the end of high school. My Uncle already registered me into the local high school; Konoha High School, duh.

Yeah, it was going to be completely uncomfortable living with him. Nobody, though, would actually call us talkative type of bunch, one thing that you could ever elate us with was our shyness and quietness, but there was not really anything in common. He knew that I had a real revulsion for Konoha, even though it was where I was raised most of my unremembered life, but he was little stunned by my decision.

Once I landed in Wave country, there was a thunderstorm and rain pouring on my head. I sigh heavily and bit down my lip as this happened. Gah, why had this happen now? Well, I guess I could say goodbye to snow and real winter smells. The only place in this country I could ever hope to find snow was the Land of Snow – er – now the Land of Spring.

I waited for Takeshi as I waited for him I tapped my foot on the pavement and glanced at my black watch every once in awhile. I gazed around and spotted a police cruiser approaching me. Finally, he got here, and that car was expecting. I guess he wanted to get through traffic. He is the Police chief of the grand Konoha PD, for the good people of this measly town. When buying a car, I would rather not drive around town with a red-blue siren on the top of it, as a police officer would do. Nevertheless, I am not a cop, but I cannot resist the sirens letting people slow down to let us through the traffic.

I run off the pavement and rushed into his arms. He smiled rubbed his fists into my hair to give me a nuggie.

"Hey Rea, its good to see ya." He said smiled as I ran into him. Half the time I cannot slow myself down. "You haven't been tainted much. How's Gina doing?"

"She's doing fine. It's wonderful to see you Uncle." I'm not sure if I can call him Takeshi to his face because Gina always let me call her Gina also.

In reality, I only had two backs. Some of my clothes really would not suit me here in Konoha no huge coats or boots, just tennis shoes or flip-flops and short-sleeve or long-sleeve shirts. They weren't very big bags; one had books, games, and bathrooms things. The other one had clothes…and more things. They atleast were able to fit in my aunt's truck and in my Uncle's truck.

"I was able to find a good car for you." He announced as we strapped into the car. "Real cheap, mind you."

"Really? What kind of car?" You can't blame me for being a little leery about this. "A good car for **you**." contrasting to the "a good car."

"Well, a black outback, 2002."

"Where'd you ever find it?"

"You recall Madara Black right down towards Suna, right?" That was the city, in the middle of the desert, in a country in the Land of the Winds.

"No."

"We went fishing with him last summer." Takeshi encouraged tapping his index finger against the wheel.

Wow, since my memory was screwed up along time ago I can't remember. I've had problems with memory ever since I was eight years old and I guess my brains pretty good blocking things that aren't necessary important to me.

"Its real pity. He's in a wheelchair." He recommences after I didn't react for a few minutes more. "It was his car and just offered it off right away to me."

"What year did you say it was?" Then I saw his expression alter as if it wasn't the question I shouldn't have asked about. He bit down on his lip.

"Madara bought used then and it was originally a dark red, but he likes black better. As I said a very young car."

"So, a 2002 huh?" I pondered only for a moment. "But, Uncle I'm not exactly a car expert so…how do I know it actually works or not?"

"Seriously Raidon, I've driven this thing before. It works fine."

This **thing**. Oh, yes, very reassuring of Takeshi. That nickname wasn't so great neither.

"How cheap was it? You know gas prices these days are rough." I wanted to know how cheap because I didn't want him spending money on me.

"I got it for you Rea. Ya know, as a Homecoming gift." Takeshi's eyes glancing at me at the corner of his eyes with a hopeful look.

Wow, I got it for free I guess.

"Ya know Uncle, I could've bought myself. I have-."

"Nonsense. I wanted you to feel at home and happy." He was staring down the road as he said this. Takeshi was never keen on displaying his emotions to no one – not even me – it was normal of him though. I think I also might've gotten it from him too. I stared ahead blankly as well as I responded.

"Thank you Uncle. It's appreciated greatly." He also mentioned the "feel at home and happy." thing. Does he realist that might be impossible? I guess he couldn't survive without me and wanted me to somehow stay. There should be suffering between us. I never looked at a truck or even an engine.

"Of course, you're welcome." He muttered starting to get a brooding face on. I nearly groaned because of that and I punched him in the ribs to make him stop brooding. Therefore, he smirked playfully and nuggies me again. "Hey! Watch the road, Takeshi. You wanna get in a wreck?"

After awhile we stopped talking and I just stared out the window for a while. I could barely see the sun hiding behind some dark clouds. It was pleasant, I had to confess, quieter. Trees were all around the street with cars passing by us as we went by. The people in the cars even stared at us strangely. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head a little bit. It was probably nothing.

We entered the driveway of Takeshi's two-bedroom that my father had owned since my great-great grandfather as owned it. It was my original home that my parents also lived in, but I can barely remember it on the inside because of my memory loss problems. My whole family knew that my memory had been screwed up severally after my parent's deaths, I'd apparently had maybe hit my head as a child. It was a small house though.

It was a normal looking house. The living room had a couch and two big brown-black chairs facing a black television set. The walls were painted a pale brown even in the kitchen and hallway. Did I mention it was a two-story house? Yeah, even along the ceiling was pale brown. The steps were a dark blue and railing was brown and very shiny. The carpet was brown too. I never knew Takeshi to like brown so much. His room was downstairs and mine was upstairs with a bathroom next to it. Takeshi guided me inside and let me go upstairs and unpack.

As I stepped into my room and I clutched my upper arms. It was cold in here. Little chill bumps formed on my legs and arms as I dropped one of my bags onto my beg and the other on the ground. What the hell was that sensation I just felt?

I shook it off and opened the bag, stuffing the books into my bookcase a few feet from my bed. I placed my computer games on a wooden desk next to my bookcase and placed my laptop it carefully on my desk under a piece of dark green lace cloth. It was soft, I run my pale fingers through my dirt blond hair, and I faint onto my bed sighing heavily. I stare at the pale brown ceiling silently.

Great. I'm the new girl of that school. It is just perfect, I forgot about that tiny setback of this foolproof plan. I might've felt some tears drip down my eyes, but I wiped them away quickly so no one would notice anything later on. I start school tomorrow at Konoha high School.

Konoha High school had three hundred and sixty-three – now sixty-four – a very small school, but it has very good education sources. It was most likely that every kid in that school – well, atleast in my grade – will know of me coming or already know. I hope I atleast make a new friend or two.

I sit up and stare into the mirror from across my bed gazing into my reflection's eyes. A murky blue is my eye color and I have short dirt blond hair hanging on my shoulders with no bangs over my face. My skin is all pale and I look like I could be a frickin' ghost that has risen from Hell. I'm about 5'8.5 feet tall and thin. I'm also a very bright kid, most than any teenager in Yakima could ever get.

Yep, a smart one person I am. I stretch out my arms and realize, oh, first day of school tomorrow for myself. Gah, I hate this. Takeshi calls me down for dinner and I go downstairs and make dinner for us. After small plate pasta with tomato sauce, I walked back upstairs, began to walk upstairs, and entered my cold room again. God, what it this chillness I'm feeling? Is someone around here? As paranoid as I might be, I checked the closest and of course, my clothes were hanging on hangings. Nothing, wow, school is tomorrow.

-

I didn't get much sleep last night because mostly I was crying my eyes out. It was a calm breakfast; I had Captain Crunch for cereal as breakfast with a cup of orange juice while Takeshi had a piece of toast and eggs with some orange juice too. He wished me luck for school as he ate the last piece of toast and ran out the door with his Police shield strapped onto a belt. Well, luck never seemed to come to me anyway.

I sighed and crunch on the last parts of the cereal before I grabbed my lunch money and my car/house keys. I wasn't leaving yet, I walked around the house some more to gawk and reminisce something from my forgotten past. It was tough looking at pictures I didn't even remember being taken while I was in.

I saw a photo of Takeshi and a girl who, were at the County Fair smiling with caramel on their faces, who resembled me a lot, by the dirt blond hair; my mother. They were around sixteen. I smiled warmly, felt a tear slip down my cheek, and wiped it away. There was another photo of my Mom and …Dad holding an infant girl…me…they were standing outside this very house and smiling, they were happy. More tears flowed down my cheeks until I began to sob quietly covering my mouth and set my back against the wall.

"Mom…Dad…" Memories began to flow into my head and until I shook my head. No! I have to pull myself together! No time to show weakness.

I brush away the tears and got up back on my feet. I closed the door and locked it carefully. Regardless of the fact, we're in living in a small town that usually equals trouble especially even it comes to small petty crimes such as Robbery or Assaults. As I said, nothing big. Now big crimes you'd probably say in the Sound Village just outside the Land of Fire is like a combination of New York and Seattle, crime sprees. I run out the door and decided to jump over the gate. Yeah! That was fun. I felt the wind hit my face as I leapt over the silver fence gate.

"Yes!" I nearly cry out with joy. I hop into my car and turn the engine on.

I decided to park near the front office and walked in slowly. I think I had enough time in the world. I swallowed my pride and walked into inside. It was a rather small office, but it fits with the town and I guess that's what I'm gonna have to deal with it. I halted at a desk where woman – who looked to be about mid-twenties with no trace of wrinkles anywhere on her face – with a short-sleeved light red shirt. She was furiously writing down something on lined pieces of paper and her glasses were silver hanging off her nose slightly.

"Can you tell your name?" The sound of the woman's voice made me jump. Her black eyes gazed at me with her hands folded together. She didn't appear that old. "Miss…?"

"Uchiha. Raidon Uchiha." She took off her glasses standing up and brought out her hand towards me.

"Ah, we've been expecting you here, Raidon." She greeted with a small smile. She seemed very friendly. "I'm Shizune, I work with Mayor Tsunade, but I also work here too."

I nod my head. "Ah, okay. So, do you have a process, thing to run by?" I ask curiously. She nods and digs through some files after a few seconds she handed me a small piece of paper with my classes.

"Yes, here you go Miss Uchiha. You have a good day." Shizune said after handing me the paper.

"You too Shizune."

She nodded and continued to write down things that are probably gonna be unknown to me or anyone else. I left staring down at my class list and didn't even want to stop at my locker that I could have and then I felt the same cold presence that'd felt in my room yesterday. I looked across and down the hallway, searching for that source, but nothing came. I began to search the parking lot too and saw a group of kids standing around a blue-white Porsche and another group around a white and shiny Mercedes.

As I strode down the sidewalk, those two groups stopped to stare at me and I just walked on by, but noticed a boy staring at me intently. They were muttering to each other. I couldn't catch what they said though. I just kept walking past them and hoping they wouldn't keep staring at me. But I knew exactly what they was thinking; uh, oh a new girl. Great. I know, I've got an **awesome **personality ok not really. I'm the type of person who has a negative view on life. In other words, I'm Goth and no, I don't want to kill everyone or even hate everybody. I just got here.

I finally found my first class, History. A very easy subject for me, and my favorite of all. When I entered the room, all the muttering ceased and everyone turned their attention straight to me and I gulped slowly my eyes gawking down nervously. The teacher asked for my slip and studied it carefully for a moment. She pointed me to a seat next to a girl with black hair and dark red streaks in her short hair. Her light red eyes gazed toward me and I stared down walking to my seat with fewer people staring at me.

I sunk into my seat and I sighed heavily. The girl in the seat next to me smiled softly. "So, you're Raidon Uchiha, right? The whole school knows you were coming here."

"Y-Yeah," I replied anxiously.

"I'm Lycan Thorpe." She introduced herself with a smile wiped across her face. I couldn't help but notice her large canines in her mouth. I chuckled lightly.

"Like the werewolves!" I exclaimed quietly just as class started. She nodded and began to force her attention towards the class instead of me. But I felt that most of the attention from behind me had drifted to the teacher except I felt a pair of eyes not at the teacher.

I peeked back and a few seats toward the back of the classroom and a pair of – what'd it appeared to be – a snow white maybe light lavender eyes with no pupils staring at me amazed. I turned my attention back to the front of class and the teacher was talking about the American Revolution, though I'd already studied about it I just decided to take notes anyway. This was really fascinating, ok no not really, I knew this stuff already.

When the bell rang I followed Lycan because actually have the same next class. As I was telling my life story, unknown to me at first, I bumped into a boy and my books and his books spilled onto the ground. His small black eyes stared up at me and he grinned.

"Hey, Raidon Uchiha, right?" He asked as he picked up my books. I noticed that his canines were also sharp like Lycan's and he seemed sweet.

"Yep."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka." He greeted with a smile still showing his fangs. I saw something move in his small black bag. His wild black was kinda cute.

"Hi Kiba." Lycan greeted sweetly. He grinned at her sweetly and I saw her blush a little. She likes him. Lycan knelt down and said softly to Kiba. "Is that Akamaru?"

He nodded and patted the backpack lightly. A dog? I don't think that's allowed in schools though, but I guess this is a different one. Kiba and Lycan both have the same class as me next; Language Arts. I followed them into the classroom where I got another staring session and I groaned in my brain. This could go on for the whole day with the staring. I saw the same boy again as I walked up the teacher and handed the slip to the teacher. She directed for me to sit next to that boy and I felt my arms get Goosebumps again as I sat down next to him.

His pearl eyes stared over at me only for moment and it felt slightly creepy. It was then I noticed that he had long dark brown tied towards the end of his long hair. He's gorgeous.

Wait, did I just think that? But there was something different about him then any aura I could receive from anyone else. I didn't know what it was though. I knew I had a sixth sense, ok understatement, I've got like three other senses including my regular five senses.

During the whole class, I noticed that he often glanced over at me, but I avoided the eye contact. I've never seen anyone with those eyes before. Its weird. Once the bell rang to third period, he was already past me through the door with his eyes gazing at me with a glare. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. What set him off?

Kiba and Lycan stopped me after we exited out of the classroom.

"Man, you must a death wish. He was staring at you like." Kiba said, then Lycan punched him in the elbow. I put on a confused face.

"Don't mind Kiba." She reassured me with a small smile.

"Who was that boy anyway?" I inquired curiously.

"That was Neji Hatake, he's one of the sons of DR. Kakashi Hatake." Kiba explained. "He's the youngest son."

"He date anyone?"

"Nope, he doesn't date anyone. I guess that there's really no one here for him." Lycan answered this time. I stared along the hallways.

"Who are his siblings?"

"Well, there's Hinata, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Temari." Kiba ticked down the list carefully and was looking up as if he was trying to think of the names.

I pondered those names down. They were very diverse names, they must not all be related. Third period was boring and it was Math though. Thankfully I was on an Island with people speaking English, but sometimes Japanese too. It lunch time after fourth period and I decided to have the sandwich bar sitting down next to Kiba and Lycan. I heard some laughter and I turned to that noise and saw a group of kids sitting at a table a few feet from our table.

It was a group of six kids all looking nothing alike except for maybe four of them. Out of the first two was a tall girl, senior, with darker blond hair and light blue-green eyes and the other one was a boy, our class, a blood red head boy with pale emerald eyes with dark rings around his eyes. He also had no eyebrows. They were talking to someone else.

The other two were very similar. The girl had black girl had could be purple and she had the same pearl eyes as Neji Hatake had. She appeared to be very shy and not quite confident with herself. She was talking to the red-head quietly. Speaking of Neji Hatake, he was sitting across from the red head boy and was next to a boy with dark brown hair tied in a small ponytail and small black eyes, but he looked to be very bored. I guess those are the Hatake children, but all grown up. He was talking to the blond girl, they were flirting.

There was a point where the redhead noticed I was looking at them and shiftily alerted the others and I began to glance away until I was caught by the gaze of Neji Hatake. His eyes glared into mine with some interest and little irritation. My eyes widened slightly as he revealed his front teeth and their was some sharp fangs until the brown haired boy hit his side. He grabbed the side of his head and shook it off.

Right as he did, I grabbed my head groaning in the pain. Lycan turned her full attention to me and asked me what was wrong. I began to see flashes as I groaned in pain and they were memories…of me. _I was walking around as an eight year old little girl and a house was on fire and I saw two rotting bodies. They were…_I opened my eyes and realized I was on the ground of the lunchroom with people staring me. I was now the new freak of nature now.


	3. Appearing

2

2. Appearing

Second day of school…was good and bad, I guess.

The people though didn't stop staring at me and I felt their eyes were stalking me in every class. Kiba and Lycan were able to keep me away from some of the gangs or baddies of the school that could randomly attack me for having more than five senses. It was that Neji Hatake that caused this. He was definitely the cause for this and I wanted to have a talk with him, but he seemed to scare other people around him including his own foster family. At third period Kiba decided to sit next to me and explained why he always brought his dog Akamaru in his backpack.

"I just rather not leave him by himself. He's very important to me." He explains with a lot love in his voice. I heard a small bark from his back and he patted his head. "I don't trust him alone at my house with my mom's or my older sister's dogs."

I nodded as he told me quietly about his family. It was very fascinating about his family history involving Konoha a lot. The Inuzuka family takes care of the pounds and hatcheries in Konoha, their pet people of Konoha per say. Lycan was an orphan left wondering the street since she was six years old until Kiba found outside his house unconscious on his front porch with bruises all over her face and chest. They believed she was attacked by wolves in the woods after her parents were horribly slaughtered by the wolves or she was abused.

When Kiba finished telling me that, after we started our homework assessment, I gazed for at Lycan, who seemed concerted concentrated enough on her home to never suspect that I was looking toward her way. I swear I saw some unhealed scars on her arms and hands and one on her face. I wonder what happened to her.

At lunch the Hatake table was completely empty. Maybe they were still in line, but when I looked in the Cafeteria line no one matching any of their descriptions. That was weird.

"So, you noticed that the Hatake table was empty, right?" A new voice solicited sharply. I gazed over to next to me and a different girl sitting across from Lycan.

This girl was about as tall as me with short pink bubblegum hair also on her shoulders. (Must be the fashion these days.) She had pale emerald eyes that matched that redhead boy's, but she had actual pupils and pink eyebrows too. It's doubtful that she had it died, but I guess it's possible that she was born with pink hair. She wore a dark pink shirt with pale short sleeves above her elbows. She wore dark blue pants.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Raidon Uchiha, right?"

"Yeah, the one and only," I recited my favorite line of all time. She smiled and began to eat her rice. I sighed and my eyes widened in realization; Neji Hatake wasn't here today.

But what was this nagging feeling that made me question on why he wasn't here today. Man, this nagging feeling is very maddening and hard. After lunch was gym and that went ok, except when I accidently hit a long haired blonde girl on the back of the head after making a statement about my falling over yesterday. I have a bad temper and she made it crack. The gym teacher, despite the fact he was inspecting me that the whole time, didn't even complain to me about it. Strange.

"You little city girl," The blond girl cried out as the ball hit her. She should've maybe not talking to her friends and pay more attention to her surroundings. I rolled my eyes and I heard Lycan chuckle at this.

She came up from behind me and whispered, "Nice one. That's Ino by the way; she's one of the most popular girls here."

"Sounds like a bitch." I muttered back frowning straight at her back. She was rubbing her cheek and two girls, whom I've never seen before, were helping her.

"What? A female dog?" Lycan replies with a small smile yet the look in her eyes contained some hope in there. I nodded and she laughed lightly.

One of her friends then walked over here with a very non-friendly face, but in a rage of fury. I was careful to stand my ground as she approached me. Her dark brown hair tied in two buns along her head that weren't in her face, but there were some loose locks in her face which meant that she had really short hair maybe above shoulders. She was just as tall as me and by her the smell of her breath she was chewing minty gum. This fury girl had dark brown eyes and by the scars on her knuckles I'm sensing that she's been in a fight or two with people. Great, a fighter and an experienced one at best.

"You got a problem with my friend over there?" She asked me. I raised my eyebrow. She's a bodyguard for the popular crowd.

"Um, no, she's got problems with me in fact." I respond with a frown and folded my arms carefully. She looked like she was about to hit me square in the face. "She's not actually the nicest person in the bunch is she?"

"Burn!!" Lycan backed me up by coughing with that, but the girl ignored her and kept her gaze steadily on me instead. I held my gaze onto her tightly.

She wiped the sweat off her face and I glared at her with intense hatred that could frighten even the toughest kid. But she wasn't even fazed by this action so I began to turn around and walk away from the volleyball net. Then I felt a small headache enter my mind and I duck down and I miss that girl's fist and she ends up falling onto the ground in front of me, my eyes widen in surprise. She gasps and her face tightened into a face of absolute resentment that she jumps onto her feet and starts to aim her fist back at me. I felt her fist make contact with my cheek hard so hard that I was sent into the air.

Damn! That was powerful.

I squeezed my eyes tightly, but after a few minutes I realized that I didn't hit the ground…and landed in someone's arms. I didn't open my eyes groaned in pain of my bruise was against my cheek. I clutched it carefully until I felt a cool hand touched it to check to make sure my cheekbone wasn't broken, it felt reassuring. But that punch was so damn hard!

"You're all right." A sweet yet soft voice reassured me. That was voice was beautiful, but I couldn't help, but sense loneliness in it.

"Tenten you assaulted a student and could've hurt her severely." I heard the gym teacher, Gai-sensei, accuse her. She pleaded back, but he told her to can it and began to approach me. "You alright Raidon?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. I opened my murky blue eyes to find I was gaping into a pair of lovely light lavender eyes. They were filled with curiosity and…fret.

"I'll take her to the nurses office, Gai-sensei." His sweet voice rang in my head despite the fact that I knew he was talking to Gai-sensei. Our teacher nodded in endorsement.

Neji carried me out of the gym class with Lycan, and the entire class, staring in awe at the fact he was helping the new freaky girl. Instead of atleast talking to me, he kept walking quietly towards the nurse's office also staring straight ahead. I grunted at him to let go of me, but he ignored me.

"Look, I honestly don't know who are you, but I can walk myself to the nurse's office and second I don't need medical help. Its just a scratch." I dictated to him stubbornly. I saw the curves of his mouth curl into a small smirk.

"You're the type to get into trouble, aren't you?" He asks with that cute smirk. Wait, did I say cute?!

"W-Well, no. Not really that type, I just have a foul temper." I reply back nervously and felt chills on my arms. He's pretty cold for a human, even colder than me! "I thought you were gone today."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes I was, but I had to take care of some things."

I nodded my head and glanced around the building. But the my head began to ach and I groaned out in pain and that instantly caught his attention causing him to stop in his tracks. I bit down on my lip as I grasped my head tightly with my fingers running through my thick hair. I would've screamed but there was a huge lump in my throat that halted me from speaking out for anymore help. Neji knelt down on his knees and his cool hand touched my sweaty forehead. I saw a fire instead of the real world.

"_Mommy! Daddy!" I cried out though the hot flames. The smoke burned my eyes harshly and I felt tears pour down my eyes. _

_My lungs also began to clog up with smoke and I began to cough violently that I thought I'd cough up blood. Wood on fire began to fall from out of nowhere nearly hitting from left and right sides of my body. I also heard frantic screams and my uncle Takeshi yelling for me, but I needed to find my parents before I leave. With my bare feet, I ran through the flames and stepped glass, broken pieces of wood, and other unknown things as I trampled through the building. _

"_MOM! DAD!" I cried out more as I ran up stairs anxiously and searched. I heard more wood begin to collapse underneath me quickly. "Help!"  
_

_The fire was so strong that it made the window's glass explode and they'd fly everywhere, making it even more difficult to travel through the room. I felt my foot was losing some red liquid as I stepped on more glass as I continued on slowly without a care of my wellbeing. I called for them again some wood began to collapse from the ceiling and I accidentally let out a shriek for help instead. I shielded myself from the wood, which also contained nails and other hard objects in them, but somehow I knew that I wouldn't survive this. Maybe my parents were outside already and were concerned sick about me or they were already dead, rotting away. _

_I closed my eyes tightly in fear and continued to shield my body from the falling wood. But I felt someone grab me instead and quickly pulled me out of the way of the wreckage and I quivered in dread of this stranger – who saved my life – would do to me. He was icy cold._

"_Fear not little one." He whispered sweetly encouragingly to me as he pulled a piece of my hair out of my face. Out of tiredness, my eyes began to close into a deep sleep. _

My eyes then opened and I was in the nurse's office. There was no coldness in this room and I think Neji had left me. I heard footsteps and turned to see an old woman with long white hair and bright dark eyes, there were a few wrinkles on her face and arms. She appeared to be around sixty-five years old. She was looking over a paper on a brown clip board. As she was flipping through the pages, she finally noticed me after a bit.

"Ah, you're up Miss Uchiha. Welcome back to the real world. " The nurse said with a small smile. Was she partly teasing me too? That's very heartening old lady.

"Uhh, where-?"

"That handsome young Neji Hatake, you mean?" The nurse interrupted me rather quickly and was smiling as if she was remembering fondly. "Mmm! He's a handsome fellow. But I've never seen him look at girl like that before. He seemed very concerned about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, indeed he was. He had to go though. He was a bit a hurry maybe."

Yep, that sounds like him. Why is it that he's always in a hurry I wonder? He seems to be a man who would rush off even after helping out a damsel in distress. Of course I'd never refer myself as that, but this was a different situation. What was so mysterious about this boy that this school is a little paranoid about him and his family? I glanced around and felt that same chilliness that I'd felt earlier yesterday and in my bedroom. He left his chill through. Is it possible that he knew I was coming?

I shake my head not believing this irrational explanation that I made. Neji Hatake appeared to be a normal boy with, very pale skin and is cold. I do remember some other feature that Neji Hatake had that he had fangs. Not like Kiba and Lycan's, but sharper. They were vampire fangs. But that can't be.

-

After I was released from the nurse's office, Kiba and Lycan were meeting me outside the office with huge grins on their faces. What's there to celebrate? Kiba nudged me in the elbow as we walked down the hallway, but Lycan gave him a bad look. Was there something I missed while I was away? Kiba cleared his throat has if he was gonna speak.

"Well, Rea, I'm impressed from what I heard Ly here, about your little fallout with Tenten." Kiba bragged as if it was important. Lycan glared at him with one hand on her hip in a stubborn way.

"Was it really that impressive? I just got in an argument with some bodyguard and got hooked right in the face." I retort blushing a little self-conscious of my reputation.

"It awe-inspiring Rea," Lycan replied sarcastically still glaring at Kiba. He grinned back playing around with the black haired red streaked girl. Kiba liked her back too.

"But then all those star-struck faces see Neji Hatake take you away, holding you like some princess." Kiba said pretending to be star-struck and impressed. That time I felt like I was being laughed at by the dog carrying boy. I playing stuck out my tongue back at him. He calmed down. "Of course all jokes aside Raidon, why did Hatake help you anyway?"

I shrugged unsure. Lycan did the same because she had no clue either. "Its strange. I feel…comfortable around him."

"Hmp. That **is **strange." Lycan rejoined raising her black eyebrow and I sighed heavily. It was the end of my second day of school.

I invited my two friends to come and see my house, both accepted. Neither of them even cars anyway, so they'd just hitch a ride with me after they picked up their books from their lockers. I waited patiently at the door leading to the parking lot for them. When I was bored I pulled out my MP3 player and put my purple earphones in my ears carefully. I scrolled down my list of songs and played "Move by Thousand Foot Crutch." Once I heard this I got hooked instantly.

Atleast three groups of people shoved past me rudely just to get to their cars or rides. But one of the groups was the Hatake foster siblings; Neji was among them and he caught my eye instantly. The girl, whom appeared to look a lot like him, turned to me and directed a small smile towards me, but then there was a glimmer in her eyes that made her smile vanish so suddenly. She quickly, as if she was in a hurry, moved past Neji and continued following her brothers and sister to their car. I bit down on my lip as he broke the eye contact and followed behind them slowly.

One of the older siblings was talking to the younger sister and by the looks of it she was telling him something important, and significant enough to gaze back my way who then looked at Neji. I'm not good with reading lips so I can't tell what they're saying.

"Hey, ready to go?" Lycan's shouty voice made me jump out of my skin. She laughed lightly. "Don't freak out on us yet. We just met yesterday."

"Right," was all I could mutter and I lead them to my car where the other decided to sit in back just be safe. They didn't know whether to trust my driving or not. My driving was okay to me and Gina often said that I shouldn't get distracted or else I'd probably crash on the side of the road. I miss Gina.

As I was driving, Kiba and Lycan were flirting like there was no yesterday. Which could happen, but scientists say that won't happen for another few hundred centuries. I argued with myself if I should turn on the radio or not. Of course I could be quarrelling with myself the whole way home if I felt like it, but I made up my mind and turned it to a rock station. A Breaking Benjamin song was playing, I had to guess…Evil Angel. Hmmm…I've been wrong before, no, definitely Evil Angel. I tapped my index finger on the wheel as we pulled into the driveway.

I noticed the police cruiser on the other side of the driveway as I parked. Damn, Takeshi's home already. As Kiba began to open the door I actually noticed his arm over Lycan's shoulder. That's kinda cute.

"That's right!" Kiba realized smacking his face lightly and looking back at me. "Takeshi is your uncle and he's the police chief."

I nodded and gestured for them to trail me inside the residence. Takeshi was reading _The_ _Konoha Herald_, the local newspaper, on one of the big black chairs. His shoes were on the ground next to the chair, so must've just gotten here. The front page was about some guy said something about finding the cure of some non-fatal disease, I really didn't care at this point. Unless it was about a cure for all the cancers and AIDS then I'd be happy and rejoicing at this point.

"Raidon, welcome H-!" He froze mid sentence as he saw Kiba and Lycan standing in the doorway behind me looking very sheepish. His dark eyes smiled at them and he stood up and shook both their hands. "Ah, I know who you two are; Kiba Inuzuka and Lycan Thrope, right?"

They nodded. I don't think they benefit from some guy they just met asking them their names right away. The only things they knew about Takeshi was that he was the Police chief and my uncle. It was just strange that he knew their names so easily. He laughed lightly at their expressions. "Don't worry, I know your Mom. That's how I know your names." They breathed a sigh.

"They your friends, Rea?" He directed his questions to me now. Was I in trouble for bring friends without permission? Opps in that case.

"Of course. I just met them yesterday at school." I answered back folding my arms across my chest. It was then Lycan brought up something.

"Kiba and I live get a few blocks down, we'll be okay on a ride." She announced with a small smile. Takeshi smiled.

After a few hours of talking and constant flirting from Kiba to Lycan, they walked out our door holding hands. Even I have to admit, they'd make a cute, dysfunction couple, just like they were when they were just friends staying in the same house. I suggested to Lycan that if Kiba was the right one, make every night a special one and she just winked. I hope I gave her the right idea.

After I waved goodbye to them, I went upstairs to check my e-mail and found Gina had sent an e-mail to me about an hour ago.

___Greetings from beautiful Yakima, Washington__**. **__How goes school? Betting you're having a great time and making a lot of new friends, that Takeshi probably knows, but oh well. E-mail me back when you get this message, little one. _

_ Love,_

_ Gina_

I sighed heavily and slowly began to type down my first two misery days in Konoha. I decided to exclude the parts about Neji Hatake.

_From: Raidon(dot)Phantom(at)gmail(dot)com_

_To: Catlover3(at)gmail(dot)com_

_I'm doing fine actually. I've met two new people who've lived in Konoha their whole lives, and yes, Takeshi knows their parents. Lycan Thrope and Kiba Inuzuka are their names. They aren't actually related, they found Lycan wondering around one day. School's okay I guess. Most of the teachers are nice to me. I might've accidently gotten into a fight with this girl at school. That was a big opps on my part. Love ya!_

_ Love,_

_ Raidon _

Well, hopefully she won't call and tell Takeshi that last part about the fighting. Or he'll probably find out somehow.


	4. Unconviced

3

3. Unconvinced

For next few weeks I avoided Neji Hatake completely. He seemed to have the same idea because he and his siblings were gone for an entire week. Kiba explained to me that his family, even the parents, disappeared from about a week during every month off, camping. What an excuse that is. He's avoiding me too I bet. I mean the way his sister looked at me two weeks ago, it just looked like she saw a ghost behind me. It felt like she saw through me. I get chills just thinking about it. But what was it about the rest of this family that sent chills up my spine.

But I guess they have that effect on anyone they meet.

"Raidon!" Takeshi called to me. "What's for dinner?"

He just got home from work and he's working on a Sunday night. I ran down the stairs and approached the kitchen with a curious face. I heard a voice. I hid and listened in the conversation.

"I heard that there's been a lot strange slaughtering east towards Land of Sound." An unfamiliar voice remarked as if that was relatively important to my Uncle. It didn't sound like something that Takeshi would get involved, but maybe this is Madara Black he was talking about the first day I came here.

"Really? That's odd what can you determine was the cause of death was?" That was he detective talk there.

"There were strange bite marks around the necks and wrists." He paused, I think he was looking down at his watch I happened to notice when I peeked in the kitchen. "Well, I better go then, Takeshi, tell Raidon I say hi."

"Of course." I began to move from my hiding place and then accidently lunged inside, but I bumped into this Madara Black and hit the ground.

His black eyes stared down at me in a friendly way with an apologetic face. He had slightly long hair resting on his shoulders. This Madara was just as tall as Takeshi was and looked about to be in his late twenties. He offered his hand to me in order to help me up on my feet.

"Oh, so here she is now. Right in the nick of time, I guess." Madara laughed as he pulled me up from the ground. I scratch my head, why am I always hitting my head?

"Oh, you sold me the car. Thank you!" I exclaim with some thick happiness in there.

"Your welcome Raidon." He said pleased. He studied me for a moment. "I don't think you've met my nephew Sasuke, have you?"

I shook my head and he smiled and rubbed my dirt blond and closed the front door from behind him. Takeshi sighed and sat down on the kitchen chair looking over at me. "Ah, Madara is such a good guy, Rea, at least you've found such good friends too."

"I know, Takeshi." I reply and headed over to the oven and I turned it on. I spotted some unbaked pizza that I'd brought home earlier today. It was pepperoni. Our favorites.

I waited for the oven to preheat and Takeshi was reading the newspaper again and his feet were on the table just relaxing there. I told him to take his dirt feet off the clean table and he began muttering as he got his feet off the table. I laughed a little and we were fairly quiet during our quick dinner. As soon as I got finished I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I was too tired to do anything else and it was eight-thirty now. I was exhausted after a day of being bored to death, but I can't really entertain myself very well. From upstairs I could hear Takeshi watching TV show. I ignored it.

My body drifted off into sleep rapidly and I closed my eyes, praying for a good dream.

_My eyes reopened and the flames still surrounded me and the stranger. He was scanning for an exit or a window to jump out of to escape the heat, but I was more vexed about my parents than my safety of getting of the building. I tired to escape from the stranger's arms but he wanted to make sure I was ok and safe. Why did he care?_

"_I'm not gonna let go of you until we leave the building." He practically shouted over the nosy flames. Yet I could still sense that sweet, comforting in his voice. _

_I couldn't see his face hidden in that black, filthy cloak over his face. His touch was cold and soft and I felt his breath on my face, that was how panicky he was. Another piece of wood began to collapse on us, but then suddenly his hands began to glow blue and water rushed out of his fist hitting the flames and they were instantly put out. I stared in wonder at that then looked at him clearly shocked beyond belief. He sighed and rushed through the wet part of the building now. _

"_What are you!?" I asked shouting above the nosy fire and fire truck sirens from outside. His hood was high enough for him to see his smile and I noticed his two canines were very sharp now. _

"_Needn't worry little one," He replied and we heard some shouting from outside a window. He rushed over to the window just as I blinked. I saw someone new to me and I felt tears enter my eyes as I gazed back into the flaming building with doubt. "I'll never let go of you, little one."_

_Before I could ask him about my parents, he leaped out the window. Then, I saw his eyes. _

Takeshi shook me awake and I lunged up from my bed my face covered with maybe a pile of sweat mixed with maybe tears pouring down my face. He saw this and began to hug me tightly to himself in comfort. My head washiding in his chest and my tears were staining his shirt as was my snot. I backed away out of his arms and my head began to hurt a little and I ran from my room into my shower.

I let the shower water hit my face after I stripped my PJs off my body. It was nice warm water which let off steam into the bathroom which was guaranteed that the mirror in the bathroom would fog over. The tears and sweat began to fade away as the warm water splashed onto my face. But I continued to sob softly and covered my face with my hands. Why does it feel like that it was my fault that my parents were killed in that fire?

There was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Wanna talk about sweetie?" Takeshi inquired softly and fatherly like. I ceased my sobbing and turned off the running water stepping out of the shower. I put on my clothes, that'd left on the counter last night.

I opened the door to stare up at him.

"I had…a dream about the fire." His eyes widened slightly in surprise and he gasped.

"What about it?"

"Someone…saved me." I stammered with a sad face. That stranger felt familiar now. "I don't remember anything else."

"Hmm…" Takeshi pondered staring down. His beeper went off and he grabbed it and stared into it for a second. "I have to go Raidon, but we can talk later. Ok?"

I nodded and he kissed my forehead before he rushed out the door to his job. Well, someone's got to pay the bills around here, I guess. I walked out of the house slowly and without eating breakfast, for a minute there I thought I was a zombie and the house was so quiet as I left. Lack of sleep and the crying helped that look of zombie. I fell on my knees on the grass and threw up what was left of my stomach contents from last night that probably should've been digested a while ago.

I got up from the ground with my wobbly legs and I walked over to my car. I stepped into my car and decided to hide my zombie look. I looked in the mirror and I noticed that my skin was paler than usual. But I dismissed turning on the engine driving to school. School went rather quickly with Kiba and Lycan worrying over me and pestering me to go home because I looked like I was gonna throw up again. In gym Gai-sensei took one look at me and told me to lie down instead of doing activates in gym and I argued that I was fine.

Neji Hatake, and the entire class, was also there observing our argument. Gai-sensei finally gave up and allowed me to stay with the class, but just to sit and watch as they did their activities. I didn't mind it one bit. I sat on the bleachers and watched their volleyball game without any amazement in it, but I couldn't help and watch Neji. My body began to tremble furiously and I clutched my upper arms as if that chilliness I've felt through out this whole time in Konoha. Looking down at the ground, I wish I'd stayed at home.

"You really don't look so good." A sweet voice said and I looked up and it was Neji. He sat down next to me and stared on watching all the players hit the volleyball across the court. "I assume you are sick and didn't want to stay home."

My eyebrows lowered and say in a sickly voice. "What makes you say that?"

"You're very pale and you sound like you'll throw up at anytime."

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out." I remarked sourly with a scowl. He smirks, though playfully.

"You're a very stubborn girl. Stubbornness is a likeable trait I never really in most girls." I chuckle bitterly. He eyes me with some amusement and his lip curves into small smile.

Then Gai-sensei called Neji and walked away from my side. I actually didn't mind some company, but oh well. It was fine while it lasted. The rest of the day went slowly and my last class was boring as hell. So I just doodled a Buddhist sign for peace on my notebook, yep, that's how bored I was.

Once the bell rang for dismissal, I instantly took out my MP3 player and began to play the song Field of Innocence by Evanescence, a very sad song and I find it to match me a little.

_I still remember the world_

_From the eyes of a child_

_Slowly those feelings_

_Were clouded by what I know now_

I gulped and walked to my car. I threw my black backpack onto the hood of the car and began searching for that doodled notebook, but I felt like I was being watched from behind me. I turned my head and detected Neji Hatake staring over at me as is trying to find something within me that he couldn't find earlier during gym…or he was watching me, give or take. But then my head began to ache a little and I heard a car engine start and I glanced around. There a dozen cars starting up!

Then I heard a car heading towards the road, AKA the exit out of the school parking lot. The roads were icy since it was winter. The car, I should say the light red Mercedes, was going too fast, you know, past the speed limit and then I overheard tire tracks sliding roughly across the cement and I turned. Some people screamed out in panic.

The car was heading towards me and out of nowhere Neji pushed out of the path of car and shielded me.

My head began to hurt and I cried out in pain. But then I felt my heartbeat calm down and when I opened my eyes I was staring into his light lavender eyes but when I tired to dart my eyes towards the car, but just kept close eye on me. Where his palm hit the Mercedes, there was a huge dent.

I exhaled my breath, but my throat was absolutely clogged and my eyes started well up, was I gonna throw up again? Those eyes…I'd never seen those beautiful eyes up so close…they looked exactly like the eyes I saw when I was being saved from the fire. I bit down my trembling lip as he stared at me with that same interest and comfort I've seen before.

"Why didn't you save them too?" I mumbled innocently and my vision blurred and he whispered my name as I lost consciousness.

"Raidon, hold my dear."

-

In the darkness I heard voices and I moved my head around a comfy pillow. I was too frightened to open my eyes for fear that I'd have another headache or relive my troubled and terrify past again, even if I didn't remember it. I didn't want to wake up from my eternal sleep until I felt a familiar presence and I whimpered out in pain. It felt so cold in this lonely, dark place; my own personal hell.

"Will she be ok?" I acknowledged Takeshi's voice and his hand squeezing mine tightly trying to tell me that he was there.

"Even I don't know Takeshi, has she had any history of injuries?" A doctor asked slightly puzzled by my condition

"Well, you remember the entire Uchiha estate burning, right?" Takeshi asked with a crack in his voice. I think he nodded. "When she was eight years old, she bumped her head after someone supposedly saved her. Of course she saw her parent's dead bodies before she was…saved. It would've traumatized her which explains why this could've happened."

I sighed and slowly began to open my eyes. I tightened my squeezed hand to catch Takeshi's attention and he gasped obviously noticing me finally. His dark eyes peeked over to me evidently smiling with great contentment that I was okay and safe in a hospital. I smiled vaguely and then to looked to other man, the doctor, who held up a clipboard up to his face. Something caught my attention about him. He hid a blue mask over the right side of his face.

But the only visible part of his face showed a black eye, which made me assume that his other eye was black, or maybe he was hiding the fact that his other eye was somehow different. He had short spiky silver hair that stood above his head and he held a very calm expression through this kind of worrying time for my family now. He appears to be around early twenties.

"Hello, Raidon Uchiha. I'm Kakashi Hatake."


	5. Truth

Truth

Hatake. That last name began to ring in my head. Neji's foster father then. I should be able to say foster father because there was a major difference between the two people. I blinked unconvinced, Neji had brought me to his own father…in a hospital. There was tubing on arms entering my skin and there was a bandage on my forehead. But now I remember there…was some kind of bandage on his forehead too, hiding something, I'm betting. Dr. Hatake studied me carefully, probably searching for the right words.

"Well, I must say, you look like your mother a lot." He commented rubbing the back of his neck and I saw a hint of blushing on his pale face. His body temperate was felt from my bed; cold. "But you have your father's eyes though."

"U-uh thanks." I remark back feeling a little self-conscious about that comment. I really didn't remember parents that well still. Takeshi smiled softly and gripped my hand tightly. "How long do I have to stay here, doc?"

He chuckled at the nickname. "You can leave in a few hours." But usually when you end up in the hospital, that means that, most likely, you won't leave in **ten** hours.

I chortle dryly with a half smile and half frown. As I started to sat up, my body allowed me to sink back into the uncomfortable bed and I scowled slightly with a grunt. It was annoying. There was a soft knock in the doorway. It was Neji. Kakashi turned his attention to his foster son and they made instant eye contact. His light lavender eyes never left Kakashi's one black eye and it was completely silent between them. Takeshi just sat beside me, ignoring them.

"I'm go get something to eat, Rea-Rea." Takeshi told me as he got up from his seat and turned away from me. He then glanced over at Kakashi. "Want to get something to eat, Kakashi?"

He instantly broke the usual eye contact from Neji and nodded in reply. He got up from his chair and began to follow Takeshi out. Once he broke eye contact with Kakashi, his snow white eyes immediately met mine vacantly, yet there was some significance in them. Takeshi then halted in front of Neji, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Thank you for saving my niece." He thanked with a bow of his head. Neji merely closed his eyes smiling with an indication that he accepted it.

The Hatake son moved out of my uncle and his father's way causing him to approached me closer. I gulped softly and felt a lump in my throat as I stared back at him helplessly. His eyes didn't even blink as he stared at me. It reminded me of a movie I rented once with my aunt, but the name couldn't come to mind. Anyway, aliens replaced the bodies of important human figures and they couldn't blink the way we did.

"You're pretty clumsy. That car almost nailed you." He said standing against of a wall nearby me, but away from the window. His voice was serious.

I didn't honestly know how to respond to that comment. But I thought of this then.

"I've got a guardian angel." I responded with a stubborn frown. He turned his head and tilted it slightly raising his eyebrow.

"How?"

"You see, I was saved by some inexplicable stranger when I was eight years old from my parent's burning estate. But then you save me from a car crash. It just seems like a reasonable explanation."

Out of nowhere, I spotted his eyebrows lower down in speculate, but then returned it back to his normal, vacant expression. He knew something I didn't know.

"I doubt you'd call the one who saved you when you were eight, an guardian angel." He turned away from me with a frown wiped on his face. "Don't call me that neither calling me that, I'm no Angel."

"Really? Explain how you ran to my side so fast."

"I was nearby you." He instantly responded.

"You were, like, twenty feet away!"

He shook his head and muttered something about being a stubborn woman. I sighed and flung my white covers off my feet deciding to stand up from my bed and kicked myself up. This caught Neji's attention and he peeked over his shoulder at me in a influenced and inquisitive way. I hit the ground with my feet, my right foot was asleep and it stumbled over and I yelped out, and Neji acknowledged this. He caught me in his arms and my head landed against his chest where I flushed embarrassed by this. His cold hands were touching my semi cold arms. I felt his loose dark brown locks touching my dirt blond hair.

I lifted up my head from his chest, trying to hide the flushing, but this misfired miserably as he gazes down at me this time blankly. He blinked and grasped my upper arms lightly and helped me sit back down on the bed, but he sat down too, next to me.

"You okay?" He asked preciously and softly in that charming way he had. I nodded staring down on the ground with an unhappy face.

His pale index finger slipped under my chin and he forced me to meet his divine pale lavender eyes. My eyes scanned his for anything, but I couldn't help, but noticed some purple lines under his eyes. Was he losing sleep over me? He brushed some lock of my hair away from the right side of my neck and he leaned in his face to my neck. He was smelling me and I felt his cool breath against my semi cold skin, his nose touched my skin and I felt his smile against my lower part of my neck.

It…felt…intoxicating…but then he suddenly lurched away from my neck in startled and I saw his eyes flared to a chilly, raven color. He touched his bandaged forehead and then gazed down at me, his eyes saw the amazement in mine. I brought up my arm towards his forehead, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away from himself. He stared down at the bed sheets with doubt floating over his face.

I wonder just how done he feels right know. Maybe I should thank him…but how? His head snaps up in acknowledgement and stares into my eyes. His body turns away from me to stare at the wall the right of my hospital bed. I began blushing and my shyness over came me.

"U-Uh, I…uh never got to thank you for…saving my life." I stuttered nervously. Neji turned his head to me with interested and tilted his head to the side. I leaned in to him, and he almost flinched away, but he couldn't help it.

His lips brushed against mine and he pressed his against mine. Neji's lips were sweet like lilacs and were very cold. His hands felt around my neck, especially where he'd sniff me before. His tongue entered my mouth and searched around my mouth. But after a bit, I opened my eyes in the middle of this and I groaned for to let go, I was running out of breath. His eyes opened broadened and broke away from me and I huffed away strangling for air. He bit down on his lower lip and stared away from me. I saw no emotion on his face.

"I'm sorry." He atoned with a frown and began to back off slowly. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, its ok. I'm fine." I said grazes back some locks of my hair from behind my ear apprehensively. He looked over at me and frowned lightly. "I-I kind of enjoyed it."

He stared at me with astonishment and he hunched his head down sighing. He was panting with some difficulty and he shook it off wiping off his – err, what was shown of – his forehead. Neji muttered that it was way to hot in this, and stood up from the bed and strolled over to the doorway, but stopped himself.

"You should get some rest, then." Neji said weakly. I nodded and Takeshi and Kakashi came back in the room. Kakashi froze in the doorway to stare at Neji, who slouched in the doorway, weakened for some reason.

Takeshi sited me and saw that I was sitting up and I was very perplexed. His eyes widened happily and hug me to him. I felt my bones ache more from this panicked and relived hug. "Time to go home, sweetie. Kakashi says that you can come home now."

I nodded. "Right, give me a few minutes to get dressed."

All three men left the room while I dressed into some new clothes Takeshi brought me. It was a pair of black sweatpants with two white lines along the legs and a short sleeve black shit with Captain Jack Sparrow on the front of it and I wore a pair of black compact boots. I felt that same chilliness and the I could still feel that cool, lovely breath that Neji had breathed on me with pleasure. He was intoxicating.

-

After I was released Kiba, Lycan, Sakura, and the kid who almost hit me with his car wanted to go to a beach to celebrate. He also happened to be Sakura's boy and he wouldn't stop bothering me with the sorrys' and the begging for forgiveness from nearly accidentally hitting me with his car. But he also wondered how that big dent on the side of his car got there and if that was Hatake getting it by slamming himself in my way. I told him I had no clue and it was the end of it.

"Well, it's a beach in Suna. It's a sweet place to go." Lycan said with enthusiasm and she flipped back her hair with a toothy smile. Kiba chuckles lightly and slaps Naruto's shoulders.

"Come on Naruto! You shouldn't bother Raidon anymore with the begging. She got the point the second time you said sorry." Kiba told the blond whiskered boy and placed him in a headlock.

"Heh, real funny Kiba. " Naruto remarked with a disappointing frown. He looked over at Sakura for help. She kissed his cheek and told Kiba to let him go. Naruto blushed lightly. "Heh, Sakura-chan."

"So, who's driving?"

"Definitely not Naruto!" Everyone answer minus Naruto, but he scowled in response and Sakura giggled from scowling. She must have found that cute.

We packed into Sakura's mini truck. Well, I guess that's what you get when you either you got a dent in your side or when I might've left my keys back in my house. Of course Kiba and Lycan, were either, couldn't drive or were unable to learn how to drive because their parents wouldn't allow them yet. Sakura drove us down the highway and Kiba and Lycan were flirting beside, Naruto was sitting next to her talking with his arm around her shoulders. I sat lonely staring out the window.

I stared in my reflection and saw the sun shining above us. Then the car halted in a parking lot with no one in it. I guess no one comes here anymore. Its very vacant. Kiba and Lycan tramped out and begin to play in the water. Kiba splashed some cold, salty water onto Lycan, but she frowned and splashed him back by kicking him from underwater. Naruto and Sakura decided to stay on the nice warm sand and start tanning. I, however, just walked around the beach.

Then a I heard some laughter that surprised me. There were some teenage boys all roasting some marshmallows around a huge bonfire in the middle beach and there were about four of them laughing. The farthermost one, who looked to be very much in tune with his friends. He had wild black hair hanging above his shoulders and slightly touching his neck and his eyes were a coal black. He wore a blue shirt with an outrageous collared short-sleeve dark blue shirt and long black jeans with chains hanging off them. He was a punk.

I began to turn around until he spotted me easily through. "Hey! Who are you?"

I swiftly twisted back to them and they were all staring at me with bug eyes. I sighed folding my arms across my chest vacantly and approached them again, this time watched. The black-haired boy allowed me to it next to him.

"You're the memory-losing Raidon Uchiha, aren't you?" The boy asks throwing a pebble across the sand and it lands in the water. I smile lightly and nod, again shyness takes over me. That always happens to me. "Well, my grandfather talks about you."

"You mean, Madara? I asked raising my eyebrow. He nodded and smirked lightly. He ate his marshmallow right off his stick and blenched rather rudely. I flinched. "He…was nice."

"Yeah, everybody says that about him. I know Madara has always joked that we'd marry someday." He said nudging me in the elbow. I glared at him and out of nowhere, handed me a stick with uncooked, marshmallow and I held it near the fire. He smiled.

"Yes, definitely will, especially with that attitude." One of his friends from across the fire said sarcastically. He also had the same hair color and eye color as the other boy. He munches on his sweet. "Sasuke, you know I'm kidding. "

"Aha. Very funny Obito." Sasuke remarked with a scowl across his face. I giggled lightly, I found some humor in it.

"Sasuke, eh? Nice name, like the famous samurai. Huh…" I commented. He then turned to me. How'd he know I had a question? "Do you know the Hatake family?"

It became very silent among the group of boys and they sat there all mouth opened. I must have struck a nerve, no not just a nerve, a **huge** nerve. Sasuke put down his stick and stared at me very hard like he was gonna tell me something important. "That family is evil."

"Evil? How?" I question with immediate regard. His body shifted around and looked from Obito to his other three buddies and sighed heavily.

"Those bastards are a bunch of leeches." I raised an eyebrow. "They can't cross our land because of a treaty."

"You guys had a war, didn't you?" I inquired and he saw the curiosity in my eyes, its like he wanted to please me by revealing everything about the Hatake family. He placed his chin on top of his hands and his elbows rested on his kneecaps.

"Yeah…" He gazes over at Obito who stiffened.

"You see, about two generations ago, when Sasuke's great-great grandfather was in the vampire-demon-werewolves-ghost wars, but the only ones they could've sighed a treaty with is with the vampires. One of the vampires happened to be newly turned and was very wild and uncontrollable, but the leader kept him in line. We'd never learned the vamp's name, but they say he slaughtered a lot of our kind and the werewolves also and he was a fighter, even as a human." Obito explained wistfully, pausing every so often to make sure no one else could hear our conversation.

He also a stalker of women I joked to myself, kindly making fun of Neji. The wild vampire kinda reminded me of him actually, the way he was earlier today, he was not controlling himself very well. But then again…he was smelling me by leaning in towards my neck and he won't let me breathe by letting go during our kiss. That usually means…he can't breath…cause he's dead.

"They don't…drink human blood, do they?" I asked still thinking of Neji smelling me. One of the boys laughed.

He had black hair also, but his eyes were a chocolate brown with pinkish scars around the top half and bottom half from the right side of his face. He had a black goatee which suggested he was older than everyone else maybe around 18 or 19 years old. He wore dark clothes like Sasuke and Obito Black did. I doubt they were related. But part of their clan.

"Nah, they feed on animals instead. Such a bunch of vegetarians, those leeches are." The man explains without any hesitation to speak. He's smug about it. Sasuke gave him a frown of disapproval and he backed off sharing a frown too.

I then heard my friends shouting my name all over the beach and I got up and ate my marshmallow quickly. "Thanks for the story! I got to go now, my friends are worried about me."

"See ya!" Obito waved bye.

"Hope to see ya around Suna." Sasuke said waving his stick at me friendly. I chuckled lightly. Some humor in that rebel. The other two waved goodbye, one of them I caught the name of Asa, the one who called vampires leeches.

"Don't worry, vampire girl. We won't tell anyone." Asa called out as I left their bonfire. That marshmallow was delicious, but it would've been better with chocolate though. But that would mean that I'd want some s'mores and that would I'd crave some more chocolate.

I caught up with my friends. They asked where'd I wandered off to. But Sakura asked if I had met a hot guy, but she was only teasing Naruto. But I couldn't help, but look back at that group. I know now, what you are Neji, not just a normal human being who could deserve a bad tan, a vampire. Not just any normal vampire, a wild and unpredictable vampire.


	6. Girls night outwellsort of

Girl's night out…well…sort of

Strangely enough, I was thrilled for the next two weeks left of school in December, because it was almost Christmas break; that meant three weeks of no homework or no teachers yelling at you. Despite the fact I'm a smart girl and most would think of me as a person who loved school more than most nerds did, but whoever thinks of that must be demented as Kiba's idea to bring Akamaru to school in his backpack. However, one day, the day before we left school for break, during lunchtime, it began to snow and everyone rushed to the windows to watch in astonishment as they fell down. The Hatake siblings and I stayed at our seats; I guess they're used to seeing snow too.

Everyone were awed by this and everyone forgot about their lunch and rushed outside with their huge coats and some weird feathery mittens. They, including Lycan and Kiba, were having a snowball fight with each other. They were enjoying themselves, of course, that was when the power went out and we were all sent home, and according to the principle, we didn't need to come to school tomorrow.

Everyone, plus the Hatake and me, praised this. I guess even the nerds of the school hated school too. When I arrived at home, it was just me. There was nothing really to do except listen to music and maybe e-mail my best friend Aiko, so that's what I did. I got onto my computer and opened my e-mail inbox. No mail.

_From: Raidon(dot)Phantom(at)gmail(dot)com_

_To: shadow(dot)in(dot)your(dot)head(at)_

_ What up, Aiko? It's me Rea saying hi from Konoha. How is life in Yakima? Its snow here and I bet it is also there too. How's little Raven? She still climbing and clawing everything? I bet that black kit is giving you a lot of trouble. Reply soon. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Raidon Uchiha. _

So, then, after I sent the e-mail I realized that the boringness was affecting me greatly. I practically sat upside down on the couch flipping through the TV channels finding nothing to watch anyway. I sighed and my cell phone and I pulled out my phone talking to whoever it was on the other line while upside down too. Heh, it felt weird being upside and talking on the phone at the same times.

"Hello, what up?" I say. I always say that when I, uh, talk to people.

"Hey, Rea! You want to come shopping in the Land of Tea. I hear they got some great stores there to buy for Christmas." Lycan exclaimed excited. She probably wanted to get something extra special for Kiba. That girl was head over heels for him now. "Wanna come!"

"Hell yeah!" I yelp out and I nearly slipped off the couch onto my head. God, what is with this whole falling on my head thing? Alternatively, was it something else? "I'm bored out of my mind here. Anyone else coming?"

"Yeah, Sakura is. She says we can carpool with her, just be ready in fifteen minutes and we'll be there." I nodded and clinked off the phone and rushed into my room to get my dark brown Roxi jacket and tossed it over my shoulders to protect me from the cold.

Of course, it was possible that the Land of Tea was also having snow falling problems too, so I decided to just take my jacket just incase. After a few minutes of waiting for them, I heard a car horn beeping outside and I ran outside and hopped into the car sitting next to Lycan. She giggled brightly.

"So, Rea, gonna get anything special for…Neji Hatake?" My face went entirely red and I blinked with misery. Sakura peeked over her shoulder and saw me too.

"It's not healthy to repress things like this Rea," Sakura teased me with a soft smile. I grimaced with hindrance and instead of talking, I stared out the window.

"Anywise, there's a rumor going around the school that Neji Hatake really, really, and I really mean likes you." Lycan announced of the blue. She was never a chatterbox and usually avoided the school gossip. "But of course, everyone can tell you like him. You should get him something. Something really special."

I brush a lock of my hair behind my hair. "Maybe. What are you getting Kiba? Eh, Ly?" It was her time to be self-conscious and she began to rub the back of her neck with a small blush on her face.

"Huh? Well…I um…" She stuttered scratching her hair gazing down and began to press her fingers together. "I'm not entirely sure yet."

"I can help you if that will you help." Sakura volunteered right away raising her hand from where she sat driving. "I've know Kiba since kindergarten and I know him the best."

Lycan accepted that and I pressed my face against the cold, frostbitten window avoiding eye contact with my friends. Did I like Neji Hatake? I mean, I know I kissed him…but that was only once! Plus that was a thank you kiss, but he turned it into something else and I know what he is. I'll bet he doesn't know that I know about him. But…I wonder why Obito said that there was a wild vampire with the leader if I had to think that Neji was a wild, that'd was along time ago. Maybe about a hundred years ago maybe more. Wow, he's pretty old.

But of course Sasuke nor Obito didn't enclose with the information of the treaty signing and where and by who. Well, obviously the leader which if I bet my college fund, that he was the one who turned Neji into a vampire. Neji, was also the one, who saved me from my parent's estate burning down, but he also knew I had to be saved…he must have known that my mom and dad were already dead and their corpses rotted away. He even cared about me before I knew him. He didn't even like the idea of being called a guardian angel, but now I know why. He doesn't think himself as Angel, but a monster damned forever to walk this earth.

There was a sudden knock on my window that broke me free of my thoughts and stared up at Sakura's emerald eyes and she waved to get my attention and I groaned as I opened the door to leave the car. I decided to leave my jacket in the car, it was warm enough out here, plus I wanted to feel the cool snowflakes touch my pale skin. Sakura grasped our wrists and dragged us along the many indoor and outdoor shops browsing the shelves for gifts.

The first thing I found was for Takeshi I know he loved candles and snow globes. I know it sounded a little girlie for him, but the snowglobe I found was one he'd been looking for, the Empire State building snowglobe and a ocean smelling candle. He'll love these. Even Lycan picked out something for Takeshi, a black short sleeve shirt that reads, "I'm a werewolf lover." Sakura and I laughed when Lycan bought it for him. Lycan bought Akamaru a Frisbee and a chew toy, it was difficult to buy for Kiba.

Sakura found it much easier to shop for Naruto and her family. She got Naruto a kitsune statue made with glass and some nice paint job on the figurine and some other unknown things that I didn't catch because I was looking for something for Neji. What would he like? Gah, talking about frustration in finding gifts, this has never happened to me before. Ok, lets calm down and…there was a store right across the street from where I stood.

I walked hastily across the avenue avoiding the passing cars that sped down the street. Ugh, I hate traffic, it sucks. I open the door to the store and realized, no one is here, except the items sold here, or it felt like that. As the door closed a little bell rang and I jumped and gasped as it closed. My eye twitched and I shook it off and slapped my cheek silly to shake it off. I guess that felt good.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Calling out was the only thing I can think of. I looked around some more and heard a hissing from behind me. "Hello?"

Peeking behind me was a cage with a huge snake and I flinched away not even wanting to look back at that creature. I sighed and tied my hair into a small pony tail to make sure its out of my face, but a few locks just happened to fall out of band's grip. Ok, I know I've had enough of this creepy shop So, I jogged to the door, but I was forced to stop when my head began to ring in pain and I clutched my head, these headaches were beginning to bug me, so I walked to the door instead. I groaned in agony and I opened the door and three brute, thug like mean stood in the door way and they grinned in a sick friendly when they saw me. Damnit.

"Look, what we found here." One of them said in a disgusting way. My head was now throbbing and I nearly cried out.

"A hot chick indeed boys." One, whom I'd assume was the leader of them all chuckled.

"AAH!! Damn, headache!" I muttered to myself with displeasure. One of them grabs me by my upper arm and throws me against the wall. My eyes squint shut as the headache hurts me more, but that hit against the wall didn't help me.

The two others pushed my arms against the wall to keep me from struggling as the leader pressed himself against and I groaned glaring at him. I spit in his eye and kicked him in the stomach forcing the other two to let go of me and I began running down the street. Thankfully I'd left the gifts with Lycan to hold her pants pockets.

"Get back here you little bitch!" They shouted chasing after me from the ally way. I stared back as I run and looked back infront of me.

I ran into the street and someone grasped hold of my wrist from behind me. That same coldness I've always felt whenever been around him. He whispered in my ear and felt his cool breath on my cheek. "Calm down, Raidon."

I pant and didn't even twirl around to meet his pastel lilac eyes. He just began to breath on me and I felt my eyelids close out of exhaustion, but I stopped myself.

"What do you want me to do?" I inquired gaping down at the ground. He was silent for a moment probably searching for someplace to go. He let go of my wrist and held my hand instead.

"Follow me." He commanded swiftly leading me across the street. Lycan and Sakura were nowhere in site. Great, they must be looking for me.

"Where are we going?"

"You hungry?" He asked me ignoring my question. I nodded blushing lightly.

We walked into a Japanese place and we sat down at a table awaiting a waitress. There were already menus on the table and I picked mine up to read through the menu, thankfully all written in English. He was scanning through his for only a moment and then sat it down on the table and began to stare at me as if looking for conversation and I avoided his eye contact by staring into my menu instead. But I looked up.

"What?" I asked in a small complaining tone. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"Hmmm…well I happened to be shopping here for my sisters, Hinata and Temari." He replied with a charming small grin and his chin on his hands. I sighed.

The waitress came by our table and asked us for drinks. We both said a cola at the same time and I stared at him. Aren't vampires not able to drink or eat anything else? Well, I guess vampires are different than the ones in the myths about them exactly true than I thought. The waitress left us smiling down at Neji.

"What are you ordering?" I asked.

"I'm not very hungry."

"I figured." His eyes narrowed on me with instantaneous significance. "You drink cola though, interesting. I guess…your like different ones, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But I'm much different than most."

"You were wild. How do I know you're still not wild?" I demeaned with a sharp tone

He chuckled lightly revealing one of his fangs and I didn't even flinch back, there was no reason to be afraid of him. He noticed that and folded his arms leaning in towards me. He said normally people would cower in dread from figuring out what he is and normally would have to suck his victim's blood ou dry so no one would tell. Neji said this with a confident smirk. Ooh, scary. But I know that…he doesn't drink human blood just animal blood. Plus, I know he's not that stupid, he can't attack another human in board daylight or infront of all these people.

"Come on, even I know you're not that crazy," I said rolling my eyes. He nodded slowly. The waitress approached us from Neji and stood between us, but closer to him.

"What would **you** like?" She asked Neji particularly, but he paid no heed to her, not even looking at her.

"I'm not ordering, but my **friend** here would like something." He pointed over to me with his voice and the waitress turned sadly from him to me even though she was wanting his attention.

"Umm…some ramen, chicken flavored please." I handed her our menus and she left in a hurry. "So, you must atleast have…strength, right?"

"Well, being dead might mean that." The youngest Hatake chuckles that thought. He takes a slow sip of his cola and places his cup back on the table. "I'm faster than my family could ever be, I could run from the police and be half through The land of Wind."

"Yeah, right. Now your just bragging."

"Maybe, but its true. Even Hinata, who fights like the Hulk does, couldn't even catch me." He bragged more with a blank face. I rolled my eyes. Hinata looked like she wasn't fighter that one time she looked at me.

"So, tell me, any qualities that you have before you turned? Of interest?" I need information about him.

"Well, I like art, painting, but you like writing though. You're gothic…and I'm a vampire." He counted down a list of differences between us. I raised an eyebrow as the woman placed my ramen dish in front of me. I began eating my ramen and then looked back at him.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Unless you want me to take taste of you." He teased licking his lips and I choked on my food in the middle of laughter. He raised his eyebrow and smiled. "I'm just kidding. I'd never feed on you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feed on humans. I did…at one point." Before I could ask about that he gestures to me to not ask. "I'll…save that tale for some other time. Ok?" I nodded and finished my ramen quickly.

He smiled finished his drink and he helped me up. What a gentleman he is. He paid for the entire thing and told me not to worry about that. Really, maybe I wanted to pay, but I guess he wanted me to save my money for something else. He escorted me out and asked if I could see my friends anywhere. Nope. He directed me to his car and began to shiver. Neji saw this and handed me a coat to wear and put it on. I knew I should've brought my jacket with me, but I was being stubborn. I sat down in the seat next to him and my eyes became heavy with sleep, it was almost six and I had enough fun for one day.

My eyes slowly began to shut and my head sagged over to the side of the seat. Apparently my head sagged onto his shoulder as he drive me home. That's where I woke up, in my bed late in the night. I gasped and felt strong arms around my waist and his breathing along my neck.

"Still a bit wild, huh?" I asked held captive by him. He smirked and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Of course, I've always been." He whispered in my ear sweetly. His finger moves around in my earlobe and smells my neck again. "Your blood is intoxicating to me. But I can't feed on one though."

"Why?"

"Because," He paused to kiss my neck in a dark way and then brought his lips up to my ears slowly. I felt his breath hanging more onto me now…so…enthralling…to me. "I was born to be wild…little one."

I hear the humming of my childhood lullaby often hummed by my family when I was younger and I began to fall asleep. He smirks into my neck and brushes my hair. I knew then, he'd fallen for me. A vampire, not just any vampire, a wild one, who craves my blood and has saved my life many times. But I couldn't help, but fall in love with him.


	7. Invite to Lair

Merry Christmas

Invite to Lair

Right as I woke up that mourning in the amiss of sweat, I couldn't feel him anywhere around me. He'd gone. Frantically, I searched my entire neck area, from the back to front of my neck for any bite marks and then I realized that vampires might also bite people's wrists too, but there were no marks there either. Sighing with happiness I fell back onto my bed and stared back at the brown colored ceiling with a small smile. I was held captive by him and he set me free.

The events of last night raced through my mind quickly; I wonder if Lycan and Sakura knew what happened to me…Crap. My jacket was left in Sakura's car all night, ugh. I haven't even had a decent headache since last night, wow, a new record. Just then my cell phone rang, it was on my desk. How'd it…?

"Hello?"

"Rae!" Lycan's voice cried into the phone and I cringed taking the phone anyway from my ear. She was worried to death about me. I could almost feel a werewolf hug coming along. "Where'd you go last night? Sakura and I almost called a search party for you. Or atleast get Akamaru to find you."

My face went slightly red. "Uh…well, you see…I ran into…Neji."

There was pause; her mouth must be wide open now. I think she was thinking of something devious to say to me about the whole situation. Oh, boy.

"Ahh, I might have known." What? Was she actually watching Berserk Abridged on Youtube? Damnit. "So, you had a date, huh?"

"N-No! Not a date! A simple gathering between friends." I denied stuttering in the process and I could tell she was smirking as well.

"Sure Rea, I'll believe that when I see you two kissing somewhere." My face was totally warm and red with anger. No, that this again. God.

"I gotta go now, Lycan." I lied through my teeth. She pouted and apologized before hanging up on me. I sighed and set the phone down on the desktop of my desk. Nothing else appeared to be stolen. Now, wait, why would I think that all of a sudden?

Then I spotted a folded up piece of paper hidden slightly under my laptop. Eh? Could it be from…? I asked myself as I carefully slipped it from under my laptop and opened it. It was his handwriting.

_I'm sorry about last night. I've haven't fed in days and that usually drives me crazy enough to…hurt other people without knowing. Its not that common of me to do that and I was wondering…if your not busy…my parents have invited you over for lunch and my sisters and brothers have wanted to meet you. Especially Hinata. She wants to get to know you a lot. Please come, I don't blame you if you don't come._

I don't blame you if you don't come? Well…wait, I can't hear the TV going or any footsteps from downstairs. Was Takeshi not here? I checked downstairs searching his room and the living room, nothing at all. Did he even come home last night? Then I noticed an unfamiliar note on the fridge and I walked towards it and ripped it off.

_Little one,_

_I got home late last night and decided not to wake you up. You looked so peaceful, so I left you alone. I was going to go hunting with Madara today, so I bet your gonna go out today and do something, so I will allow you to do that just be sure your home by seven tonight. I'll be home by eight tonight, love you!!_

_ Takeshi_

I placed the note down on the table and rubbed my eyes. I looked for at the clock on the microwave and it read eleven-thirty. My eyes widened! AHH!! They're expecting me soon enough, after lunch meant around noon. I quickly run upstairs and took a nice hot shower and dressed in my long sleeve black shirt with a white rose printed on the front of it and a pair of black pants with holes on the knees. I pulled on my favorite pair of tennis shoes over my socks and wore my hair up in a pony tail as I ran out the door.

The Hatake house was a medium sized house with a few flower beds growing around the front porch with some black steps leading onto the porch and a door on the right side of it. There was a swing chair to the left of the porch and a statue of a silver dragon next to it. The front porch had a nice dark red carpet that I found rather fancy. Man, these guys got some good taste. I rang the door bell of the house and stood waiting patiently with my arms folded against my chest.

I heeded movement and someone scrambled towards the door, but it sounded like there was more than one person coming to the door. I cringed when someone hits the floor and I heard someone mutter an apology to whoever they knocked into. Finally someone opened that door and I breathed a sigh. A young woman stood in the doorway with a small smile.

She had short dark brown hair hanging above her shoulders and very dark blue eyes shining out at me. She was taller than me by least two feet and was very thin and pale, about as pale as Neji was. This woman looked to be around twenty years old, or was twenty years old before she was turned into a vampire. There was no signing of aging on her at all and she was perfectly calm right now.

"Oh! You must be Raidon!" She exclaimed her face turning red from humiliation. She turned back to check on something. Someone shouted at her to allow me in. What, vampire thresholds for the human girl? "Come on Rea."

I step inside the house and immediately took off my shoes placing them next to the other seven shoes, all different kinds. I ignored them as I turned to six different pairs of eyes staring in wonder at me and I instantly got really timid.

"H-Hi," I said timid with a small blush creeping onto my face. They all look at me friendly. Minus one of the sisters, who eyed me with a glare? But Kakashi came out of the crowd of people, excluding Neji though, as far as I could tell.

The female Neji clone tackled into me with a huge hug wrapping her arms around my neck. I felt myself choke until she noticed that and she smiled warmly.

"I'm Hinata Hatake, I'm Neji's cousin." She introduced herself to me and rushed back to the side of the red head boy who showed a blank face towards me.

Right as Hinata backed off, I felt his pale hand touch mine from behind me and he sniffs my neck until Kakashi gives him a look and he shrugs stopping. Neji smiles down at me while I respond with a small blush.

"Raidon, this is my family." He says with his bright smile. Hinata waved at me with a smile. "That's Hinata-sama and you already know Kakashi,"

"My mother Nikki," The brown haired woman. The Ai tattooed redhead's name was Gaara, the bored-looking brown haired name was Shikamaru, and the light blond eldest child's name was Temari. All diverse names.

"Gaara and Temari are actually brother and sister. Hinata is my cousin. Shikamaru is Nikki's younger cousin." Kakashi explained wrapping his arm around Nikki's shoulders with his one eye sparkling with happiness.

I nodded and sat down on the couch next to Nikki and Neji. He sat by my side and I laid my head on his shoulder. His smile revealed his fangs, very sharp and bright teeth he had, which made me wonder if he brushes his teeth hard. Shikamaru and Temari sat on the other couch with Temari staring long and hard at me. She must not like me very much.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Temari asked with a tough frown. I stared down at the ground.

"Uh, well he…saved me. When I was eight," I turned to Neji who gaped at me inquisitorial. His snow white eyes gazed over at his foster father, who sighed. "You saved me from the fire, but…you couldn't save my parents."

"Yes, it was too late for them." He stated truthfully nodding his head as well. Everyone's heads fell sadly minus Nikki's because she was in the kitchen making food for everyone, despite the fact that I'm the actual person who eats food. Then my head began to ache and I clutched my head.

_His eyes were indescribable. They were as beautiful as when the snow falls onto the Konohagakure soil, a light lavender almost as snow white. This stranger had no pupils. The stranger hit the ground on both his feet, one leg bent and the other stood tall as he hit the ground with a thud. The stranger was hesitant and he bit down on his lower lip scanning around the area as if searching for something. There was some snarling very close by and I gasped lightly. He covered my face with his black clock to shield me any from anything that would happen in front of me and I whimpered in his arms frightened. _

_I heard some sinister laughter from behind us; he shifted his weight peeking over his shoulder to spot the creature. Then there were some more creatures that leapt over to surround us completely and my savior clutched me tightly against his chest. I whimpered more hiding my face. _

"_Hand us the child, boy." One of them commanded standing normally. "She's the divine child of our glorious goddess." _

_The boy's eyes narrowed on them and he snarled releasing the anger he had buried inside him. His lose dark brown hair blew in the cool wind as he pulled off the cloak and set me on the ground and I stared into the dark eyes of these hungry predators who's eyes bore into me as if they were wanting me to come. One had black hair had waved in the night. I whimpered clutching the pant leg of my savoir and he stared down at me. _

"_She will be left alone. This young child is no danger to anyone." The black haired one stare blankly at me and his eyes changed to a red with a black pupil. I stared into those eyes and my head begins to hurt and I scream in pain. The stranger gasps and touches my forehead. _

_My screams fill the air and the man chants. "You will forget everything your life from this day forward. Nothing from your past shall be known."_

"_Raidon," The stranger breathed. "Calm down." I screamed and suddenly fell silent. There was a huge lump in my throat and I threw up blood and he flinched away in fear of my blood. _

_My eyes darted up to his…they were pure black and were hungry for something, the hunger for me. The other men licked their lips approaching the pool of blood and I crawled away from them in fear closer towards the stranger, but he moved away. _

"_What's wrong?" I ask him as he moves away. His eyes still that pure black gave me some kind of comfort and I hugged his leg he stroked my hair picking me up. _

"_It's alright, Raidon." He comforted me with a soft smile. His eyes returned to the normal snow white and held me close to him to shield me. "Leave her alone, Itachi. She's got nothing in her that threatens your pack." _

_He smirks. "Forget child!" Things go black and the boy screams out at me and I wake up in the hospital room with Takeshi sleeping in the chair next to me. _

The sweat forms on my brow and slowly slips down my face. I know I'm lying on the couch my arms next to my head clutching my fists tightly my body tightening from the pressure. There were several pairs of eyes staring down at me in worry and I realized there was a wet cloth on my forehead, I must have been struggling and my eyes were open the entire time. There was some muttering I could here from Kakashi and Nikki from the kitchen and I sat up, ok, more like shooting up.

Neji was the first one by my side and he moved his hand around the cloth, removing the warm water out of his left hand came cold water. I didn't look amazed because I knew he could use water and bend it in his own way.

"Is she ok?" Shikamaru asked with a frown, not a bored face this time. Neji nodded and he sighed.

"N-Neji-kun, can handle himself, Shika." Hinata told him with a smile and he nodded,

I stared up at him and saw those pure black eyes from that memory shuddering only slightly. He wasn't so scary now as he might've been when I was eight years old, but not anymore I guess. The warm water disappeared, probably went up into the sky for the clouds to feed on.

"What was the memory you saw?" He asked me interested.

"A vampire named Itachi wiped my entire memory bank from when I was eight years old and you were there, Neji." The other vampires looked his way and he stared down at me guiltily. He wiped the sweat off my face.

"Hmm…" He grunted out with a blank expression. Kakashi then walked over to his side and gazed down at him.

"Neji, is this true?" He nodded without speaking; my savior was staring down in shame.

"It was during my days when I went wild." He stated standing up staring only at me with snow white eye.

"And Itachi was there?"

"Yes, he and others. I slaughtered most of them, but he and two others got away."

There was a brief silence and I removed the cloth now moving my feet to sit down instead. Neji sighed and Nikki clapped to catch everyone's attention. "The food is ready." Everyone's head minus Neji's and mine turned to her.

My heart pounded in my chest as I stood up and he stared up at me anxiously. I hugged him tightly against me and my arms were around his shoulders, his wrapped around my waist. His lips came to my ear and he whispered. "You'll remain safe with me, little one."

I nodded and let go of him. Nikki approached me with a small plate containing sweet-sour green grapes and some pepper jack cheese. There was also a big glass of clear water. I drank the entire glass of water within a few seconds in just a few gulps as well. The grapes were so sour that my tongue twist around in my mouth and sent chills up my spine causing to shiver each time I ate one. The whole time I was being stared at the entire Hatake family, but Neji gave them a glance telling them to stop gaping at me so intently.

Nikki however got up from Kakashi's side and turned on some music. It was some soft, non-vocal music, it felt relaxing that Shikamau and Temari got up and began dancing to the slow beats. Kakashi grabbed a hold of Nikki's hand and began to slow dance as well. Gaara and Hinata decided to stay down and began to talk of things I didn't understand or even want to know about, I guess.

"Raidon," My head twitched up from the sound of my name creeping out of Kakashi's hidden mouth. "Can you sing well?"

"Y-yes, but I get jumpy around crowds. "

"Go ahead and try." I nodded clearing my throat. I stood up and walked towards the stereo. The music was quiet and down enough that I could sing perfectly.

_In the moonlight, I felt your heart._

_Quiver like a bow strings pulls,_

_In the moon's pale light, you looked at me._

_Nobody knows your heart._

_When the sun has gone I see you,_

_Beautify and haunting, but cold_

_Like the blade of a knife, so sharp, so sweet._

_Nobody knows your heart _

I pause to take a deep breath and everyone gazed at me in amazement.

_All of your sorrow, grief, and pain locked away_

_In the forest of the night, your secret heart…_

I pause to look over at Neji, who smiled in approval of it.

_Belongs to the world that of the things that sigh in the night_

_Of the things that cry in the dark…_

As I finished, I finished on a high note and my throat become kind of sore and I stopped to clapping from everyone. I guess my voice so sweet from them that it was amazing to hear and I just rubbed the back of my neck in response instead of bowing my head. That was normal for me if I performed in front of a crowd.

"That was so beautiful!" Hinata exclaimed jumping onto her feet with excitement.

"Stunning," Gaara commented with a small smile on his face. He flushed in embarrassment next to Hinata.

Kakashi's one eyes was sparkling with happiness and Nikki kissed his cheek with the kind of expression that read, "Hell yeah! Score for me!"

Neji smiled brightly as I came back to the couch and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. "Such a lovely song you sang."

"I know, it reminded me of you." He laughed and stroked short hair lightly and I laid my head on his shoulder as everyone else slowly danced to the music.

"Yes, I could think of a lot of songs that match you perfectly." He stated with that lovely cursed smile of his.

"Really? Name one then," I dared him smirking.

He scratched his head carefully, even though I knew he was just kidding on thinking of a song that relates to me.

"Hhmmm….I know! So Cold by Breaking Benjamin." I loved that song very much.


	8. Christmas

Christmas

Christmas

Within the next week after I first visited the Hatake house, it was Christmas Eve. Now intentionally Takeshi wanted to send me home to Yakima for Christmas to Gina, but I protested knowing Gina would rather celebrate with her coworkers and neighbors than me. This was generally my Christmas away from Gina and here in Konoha since I was eight years old, but I could barely remember that year though. But I found that to be okay that I didn't remember part of my life.

Kiba and Lycan would spend Christmas Eve with Kiba's grandparents, who retired just a few years apart from each other, living on Nagi Island. They've always spent their Christmas Eve there and come back Christmas mourning for dinner and gifts from parents. Lycan squealed in excitement of what she got Kiba and wouldn't tell me what it was saying I had to wait till school started up again in January.

Sakura was spending time with her estranged father who lived in the Land of Grass with a new wife and two children. Not always have Sakura's mother and her father have seen eye-to-eye, even after Sakura was born, after three years of living with each other, her father left in a hurry just completely tired of her. Every other year, Sakura would be with her father. She didn't mind her Stepmother; she was very sweet and usually worked in the kitchen at their house.

Naruto, whom I knew was an orphan, like me, but he had his godfather named Jiraiya, but he nicknamed him Ero-sennin. Jiraiya was also the author of the Make-out series, his latest one out was called Make-Out Tactics. Many people, especially the older men around their twenties and thirties read these kinds of books. He and Naruto were going out to the Land of Whirlpools, this land from what I'm told was where Naruto's mother Kushina was born and raised. Naruto was orphaned since he was born and I from when I was eight years old, but from what Takeshi told me, I could never connect with my parents.

There was one Christmas I could remember; I was six years old living in the Uchiha estate with my family. I'd remember the Black family had also been invited, so I had definitely met Sasuke even before that day on the beach. We were playing in the snow outside, there was also Obito and Asa too, but Asa was sitting by the sidelines watching over us. Asa was about ten years old while Sasuke and Obito were five years old. The other boy however was also five years old and I had learned his name was Scott, but he'd stayed inside to watch the adults.

We were having fun until a stranger approached us.

_There was a soft crunch in the snow that caused me to turn in its direction and saw a man there. He was a tall yet slim figure and staggered as he came closer to us. Asa stood up from his seat on the porch and step infront of us in defense as the figure came closer, especially to me. His dark brown eyes narrowed upon the figure as if trying to catch a glimpse of the figure, which halted. There was a brief silence, enough time for the other two to hide somewhere while I stood behind Asa. _

_'"Who are you?!" Asa demanded practically yelling, as trying to get our parent's attention, but that failed. The man smirked. "Answer me! You're stepping on forbidden land!" _

_"Forbidden land, eh?" The man hissed with a smirk on his face. "This isn't your land demon, this is Uchiha land. Call them out now, little boy."_

_Asa growled in defiance while glaring into those slit dark yellow eyes and peeking over his shoulder down at me. He knew something…about me…_

"_AI! Yuura! Madara!" He called their names with a vacant voice. But it sounded like a pleading voice as well. _

_The man laughed evilly and I heard my parent's foot steps from behind us and Madara Black stepped outside too with Obito and Sasuke near him. Asa stayed infront of me in defense as my father glared into the man's strange eyes. _

_"What do you want here, Orochimaru?" My father hissed that name with anger and disgust. It was like poison to speak that name. _

_"You exactly what I'm here to claim." The man spat back with a frown while having a short glaring contest with my father, his murky blue eyes gazed over at my mother's dark emerald eyes. She nodded. "So, AI how is the little cursed daughter?" _

_"Leave us." She commanded without looking his way and picked me up. The man chuckled darkly with his sickening grin. I felt my skin crawl from this guy. _

_"You're just pathetic humans." The man commented and then he disappeared from being near Asa to standing near my mother and I. Mother flinched away and clutching me closely to her chest to hide me. _

_"Get away from here Orochimaru," The man turned half way to face a red eyed and one fanged Madara Black. His fingernails grew longer to about two more inches. "Or…I'll rip that snake, pale face into pieces." _

_The man chuckled demented. "Oh please, Madara, we all know that demons are supposed to hate humans, not side with them."_

_"They are my friends." Madara stated flatly glowering at this man. _

_"Well, if you were attacking me, then you'd be breaking Treaty with the other vampire clan in living in this village." _

_"Then, I suggest you leave this estate, now." _

_The man began to walk away from all of us and passed by Asa lastly, but then he peeked over his shoulder once again, towards me. My mother kept me from meeting his eyes._

_"Mark my words though, I WILL obtain that child." He promised with a sick grin on his face, until I felt a powerful force come over me. He began to tremble in fear and vanished into thin air._

"_Do you think he's after-?"_

"_Most likely. The vampires and…other creatures will be…after her."'_

What made me remember that Christmas the most? I wasn't exactly sure why myself, but…there had to be a reason, right? Ever since I met Neji again old memories just began to spring up in my head ever so often, good or bad ones. Ones that had a lot of my parents in it with Takeshi even, bring me to fairs, festivals, or even visits to other lands like Suna to visit the Blacks. My past was hidden away from me, but why? That Itachi guy must've had a good reason to lock away my memories.

Then this Orochimaru guy shows up in this memory. Ugh! So confusing! Now I'm getting a headache just from thinking about it. As if there wasn't more to think about. I stared blankly at this pot filled with water. Okay…where the hell is the corn again?! Oh, yeah, the fridge. Give myself a mental smack on the forehead for that senior moment.

I placed the corn in the pot and turned the stove on to medium. Now, what next to cook? Umm…the rolls! Right, crap, I'm falling apart here with making dinner for tonight. The unfrozen rolls entered the oven safely and I sighed heavily. Thankfully Takeshi had cut up the cucumbers and the other vegetables last night before watching re-runs of _Firefly_. Thank Joss Whedon for creating such awesome shows as _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and _Angel_; those were the only two Joss Whedon shows that I loved.

The turkey was already cooked, but being delivered to us later tonight, but I don't like turkey though. I liked the baked Ham though. It is interesting dinner tonight. It was just us tonight, Takeshi and I.

It was around six that Takeshi arrived home from all day police work and he stopped the smell the air.

"It smells good in here." He commented as I was placing the really hot pieces of corn. I placed them next to the butter and rolls. The ham and turkey were near each other and I could see the steam.

"Thanks!" I called from the kitchen with a smile. "I've been working on it all day. Thanks for the vegetables last night too."

He came into the kitchen and sat down right at the table. But I ran out to light the Christmas tree that Takeshi set up two weeks ago with everything of my childhood memories. There was a little baby blue cradle with a pink-purple baby bottle near a white pink polka dotted pillow with no baby on this cradle. But on the side of it read 1993, my birth year. Another ornament was a little girl wearing a black-red dress and had shot dark brown hair and dark eyes.

There were more of mine, but most of them are not that important to me than the other two. The cradle was my first Christmas birth and the doll was a gift from my father when I came home one day crying because someone made fun of me and father wanted to cheer me up.

"Raidon! Coming to eat sweetie?"

"Y-Yeah! Coming!"

I sat down across from him and began to eat my corn slowly. There was some Christmas music playing in the background and he smiled slyly and drank his water glass.

"So, everyone else has plans?"

"Yeah, spending time with family, even family they're estrangered from." My reference to Sakura mostly. "Uncle?"

"Yes…?"

"The Blacks…you know…that they're demons, right?" I inquired sharply and he looked up at me in revelation. "I remember my sixth Christmas, Uncle. Some guy came…he came for me, right?"

He bit down his lip and gazed down at his food placing his fork down on the table. "You…remember?"

"Yes, that man…his name was Orochimaru." I told him while picking at my food with my fork. "Why was he after me?"

There was that silence that I dreaded with all my being. His eyes lowered as he picked up his fork again began to eat some more turkey. "Your parents and I weren't able to figure out why he was after you. He thought you…contained something…"

Contained something? Eh? That doesn't make any sense. From there on, it was a quiet dinner and by the time I was done, I was exhausted and Takeshi allowed me to go to bed now. I guess he wanted to set out the presents now so I couldn't see them. I lay down on my bed with a blank expression tossing and turning just to find myself some sleep for tomorrow.

'_The room is dark and I can smell…soil and felt water near my shoes. The room is small and dark. I hate it and I hate the loneliness it brings to me. The room, despite the fact the room was small, it was blurry. I heeded a cry of pain over to my right and I saw Neji slammed against a huge glass mirror with a strange man pinning him there. My poor love was in pain, I could see the blood dripping down the back of his head. _

_He groans in pain and glares at his attacker with those piercing pure coal eyes filled with hunger and hatred. The man grins, Neji pushes him of himself slamming him to the ground with so much force that there's a huge dent in the floor. I whimper out and as he turns to me, he snarls with hunger for blood and starts to crawl to me, those eyes peering into me. _

_"N-Neji…? Please…" I whisper frightened. His face inched closer to me until his face was hidden in my neck. He was sniffing me again. "N-Neji…I…"_

_"As I said," He paused lifting his head up from my neck to stare straight into my murky blue eyes. "I'll protect you and keep you safe, no matter what." _

_He lifted up his head and kissed my lips sweetly. Neji let go of me and stared at me very scared as I began panting very hard. My lover flinched away from me frightened the look in his black eyes and his fangs trembling visibly open towards me. _

_"M-Milady," He bowed his head down. The other vampire suddenly tackled him against the ground and it growled over at me licking its lips. Neji's eyes closed._

_"NEJI!!" I shrieked sadistically as the vampire opened his mouth with his fangs that approaching my neck, I kicked back at him. The vampire growled and slashed at my cheek, my blood dripped to the floor. _

_Neji's eyes flashed open and he glared at the other vampire snarling in anger at him. Water blasted from Neji's hands, the other vampire blown away feet from me, and Neji rushed to my side and touched my slashed cheek softly. The blood wiped onto his hand as he touched it delicately. He began humming my lullaby softly as if something was wrong was me right now. _

_"W-What's wrong…?" His humming got louder and that got me frustrated even more than before. "Neji! Tell me…" _

_My head began to ache even more and I closed my eyes feeling this pain. There were flashes in my brain, my parents, my friends, and…Neji…all appeared in there…and a voice…_

_**Hello, my little one… **__A voice spoke in my head.__** Let me free to fight him…let me fight…**_

_Neji's humming began to overlap the voices, but I could still here her. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _

_**No! YOU SHALL LET ME TAKE OVER YOU LITTLE BRAT! **__My eyes opened and they were a fully dark blue and fangs revealed. "__**RRAUGH!!"**_

_Neji flinched back in slight fear all the while bowing his head too.'_

I gasp as I sat up on my bed my face filled with dread, sweat drowning down my face, as if I was drowning in my own pool of despair. Tears also fell down my face and I began to faintly weep in my hands out of those pools I was drowning in. Arms clutched me tightly to their body as I sobbed quietly and his hands stroked my hair gently to give me relief, but it was failing. There was a monster…it was me…not anyone else.

"Shh, calm down little one," He soothed to me calmly. I sobbed less now since he was holding me close to him. He laid me against his chest and he touched my forehead. "It'll be alright, sweetie."

"N-No, it won't." I bawled wiping my eyes, but more tears kept coming. The sweat began to slowly remove from my forehead and vanished. He stared down at me patiently and kissed the top of my head. "Y-You were backing away from me…I-I was a monster…"

"You were only dreaming Raidon…" He whispered to me calmly. I turned to bury my face in his chest and sobbed more in his shirt. I shook my head twice.

"No…I-I was a monster, that you were afraid of… but the same time honoring." I cried out sensitively staring up at him sadly. I wept soundly in his chest, he lowered his eyes down on me sadly, and his lips pressed against my forehead.

"You're not a monster, little one." He whispered to me sweetly stroking my cheek gently. Then he paused himself as he was touching my left cheek. He exposed to me blood…that was also from my dream and his hand was trembling. "What happened to your face…?"

"My dream…that other vampire…slashed my cheek…" I said slowly as I saw his light lavender eyes gradually change to that piercing black that described his hunger for blood. "N-Neji…" He hasn't fed in awhile.

His concerned demeanor vanished into the sharp craving for blood demeanor. Neji opened his mouth and his tongue traveled around my cheek licking up my blood carefully, his tongue was cold and caused me to shiver. My tears traveled down my cheeks until one of the tears slipped onto Neji's hunger filled tongue and he halted licking up my blood to stare into my eyes, spotting my tears.

"Oh, no," He muttered seeing my face and began to touch my tears, wiping them away from my face. "I'm sorry; I…don't what over come me." I nodded and he cradled me in his arms tightly.

"I won't leave your side for the rest of the night," He promised whispering in my ear and holding me closely to him. I look over at the window and saw it was still dark outside, my clock read four-thirty a.m. It was still pretty early.

"Heh, at least I slept." I muttered bitterly, he kissed my forehead gently with a small smile across his face. "Even if a little bit."

"Don't be so cranky." He said with that cursed smile. I rolled my eyes wiping my eyes with my fingers. He smiled lightly kissing my brow and sighs heavily. His pure black eyes flashing back to snow white again as he stroked my wounded cheek with thoughtfulness in his mind.

"Not trying to be cranky, I'm wondering if you got some sleep, I mean. Were you asleep before you came to me?"

"Yes, I was. I could hear your screams and cries from where I slept, and I rushed away without my family knowing."

"You were hunting?"

"Yes, my family was, but…you called out for me. I had to come."

"You came here pretty damn fast." I commented staring outside.

"I'm the fastest of all of my family. But I felt you needed me more, it's true…I didn't start hunting yet, but they won't notice me gone, well, maybe Gaara will, but no one else." He explained ruffling my hair with his fingers. I sighed longingly and saw snowflakes begin to hit the window pine softly and he turned to that.

"The snow matches your eyes. Isn't it beautiful?" I remarked as he turned to gaze out the window. He smiles brightly and turns back to me whispering close my face, "Not has beautiful has you are."

He gently presses his lips against my mine and my head is pulled up with his. I can feel his tongue moving around in my mouth and his arms moved around my waist holding me closer to him more. I kissed him back with much passion and he let go of me for a few seconds to allow me to breathe. But he brought me back into that slender passion and he let go of me and began to go for my neck and I began panting heavily for breathe as he did this. His tongue licks against my neck and I stroke his long dark brown softly.

Man, he has a lot of hair; I wonder how he brushes his hair…? He let go of my neck as my eyes began to fall heavily into sleep and he began to stroke my cheek gently as my eyes started to quiver.

"Sleep now…" His voice drifted, but the next minute that I opened my eyes. He was gone. It felt like he was gone for only a few minutes ago, I read my clock; nine-twenty-six. That meant Takeshi was already up and I should probably go done there too.

I crept down those stairs with care and saw the Christmas lights still on and snow falling on the ground outside. One car was gone…he was gone…Takeshi must have been called out on an emergency. The phone rang seconds later.

"Hello…?"

"Good mourning, little one." Takeshi greeted with cheerfulness in his voice. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Uncle, but where are you?" I asked glancing around the house. There were two stockings near the tree and many gifts under the tree, mostly for me, from friends or family that I have left.

"I had to be called, sorry Rea. Criminal activity went up today; I left around seven this mourning, but I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, ok." I replied narrowing my eyebrows down in slight realization. I sighed heavily.

"But don't worry, I'll make sure to be back soon, so go ahead and open your presents already."

"O-Okay, sure. I'll open one, just one."

"Alright. Treasure it and we will open the rest up later, ok?

"Ok, bye. Good luck!"

The line went dead and I set down the phone on my small table in-between the two brown chairs that lie empty. I sat down next to the tree, searched through my stocking, and found hot chocolate packets, four packets chocolate flavored pop tarts, and a dozen of non-nut somewhat chocolate. Pretty much a lot of chocolate, enough to give someone a cavity if they had enough of it.

There was a small box wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper with a red ribbon wrapping around it tightly that caught my eye. I picked in up and held it in my hand. Slowly I pulled off the red ribbon off the box and I tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a white box, it a small jewelry box. I opened it and it was a necklace, a beautiful one that best.

"Oh my god…" This had to be Neji's doing.

It was a silver turtle with a light blue gem on its back and dark blue mini gems around the turtle's shell. The mouth of the turtle was used to let the chain hold there so I could wear it around my neck. It was pure silver, god knows how much money it cost to buy, but…I knew Takeshi wasn't the one who bought it. There was a note on the bottom of the wrapping paper, but I didn't notice that before. Yep, figured Neji.

He says I didn't need to give him anything because…I already gave him something…my heart. That's all I can give a vampire, besides my blood. That's what a normally vampire would carve, but…Neji craved my heart as well.


	9. The Woman in my Head

Fight part two

The Woman in my Head

Winter flew by fast, mostly filled with terrible nightmares that were caused by memories or not always dreadful dreams of the future. Most nights I woke up by myself or waking up in Neji's arms, but either way lots of dreams. Regretting that he couldn't open presents on Christmas mourning with me, Takeshi spent many days with me, snow ball fights or even helping him solve cases just from home. I found that kind of cool to hang with Takeshi for awhile.

There was some point that Hinata took me shopping in Konoha, searching the varies stores that held items the US didn't even have. Takeshi grew to like Hinata a lot.

"So, you'll bring her home by seven, right?" Hinata smiled brightly and nodded. Maybe it was because of her bashfulness and acting of responsibility towards keeping me safe.

"Hai, I will Takeshi-san. Raidon's in good hands." She nodded with agreement with my Uncle's terms and before I could protest she took my hand to get me out of the door. What? Was I some doll for her amusement? Well, can't say that to her face.

After the shopping, Neji picked us up from the sixth street market and I sat next to him during the car ride. He kind of glanced at me once in awhile as he drove me home and I was blushing too every time he looked. I could tell that Hinata was spying on us and she leaned forward from her seat so she could talk to us both.

"Just so you both know, I know you two are together." Both our faces lit up red. "I also know you left the hunting early Christmas mourning to go and see her, Neji-kun."

"Hinata-sama…" He groaned with a that blush still attached to his pale face.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but you'll have to explain all of this to Kakashi."

Neji groaned and the blush disappeared glaring back at Hinata through rear view mirror and she smirked brightly folding her arms. Wow, didn't know that Hinata was the meddling type, but there's more about her I didn't know about her. Which reminds me, I'm going to have to tell Takeshi at some point, but Neji isn't the type to take advantage of someone…unless he hadn't drank any animal blood in a few weeks.

God knows if he ever gets to hunt anymore because of my future nightmares that come almost every time that he ends up hunting for animal blood. At some points he's able to go hunt without anyone noticing minus me and Hinata of course. From what Hinata told me from shopping that at hunting he generally drinks the blood of bears and cougars, that made me shudder in skepticism.

Finally school started again a few days later. Kiba and Lycan came to school both miserable and weary, Sakura and Naruto were pretty much dead on their feet. I, however, was just unadorned worn-out because of these nightmares and I think Neji hasn't had much time to sleep either.

"I really doubt they'll give us homework." Lycan persisted with her voice low while tapping her pencil on the table.

"That'd mean we'd declare them crazy." Kiba joined in with a bright smile. Akamaru barked with assistance too.

"Ok, folks, as a coming back gift to school we've prepared a small assessment." Both their faces fell and slammed their heads against their desks. I felt the vibration on my table and I sighed heavily.

I set my elbow down on the desk resting my jaw in my open palm and my eyes fluttered. This is very exhausting.

**I'd suggest staying awake…my host. **

My eyes flashed open with sudden panic and I jumped in my seat gazing around. Where's that voice coming from? My haunting blue eyes glanced around the room…no one was paying me any such consideration, even Lycan's head was still against the table, so it wasn't her. No girl was looking – and the teacher – who was also female, but also her voice wasn't that deep enough to reach this woman's voice.

W-Who are you? How the hell are you in my body?

**Heh, you don't know? Pathetic humans they are. I was born in you. **

Born in me? How's that possible? Why haven't you ever tried to talk in my mind before?

"Miss Uchiha!" The Teacher called out my name and I looked up at the teacher with my body tremulous vigorously. What was this forlorn, obscurity that I could feel flowing through my body? "Is something wrong, Miss Uchiha?"

**Lie, it's the only perfect logical justification for this, my host.**

"No, nothing, Kuneari-sensei," The words came out forcefully from my mouth and I could hear the woman in my mind chuckle. "Just…spacing out."

"Well, try to restrain yourself from spacing out more."

"H-Hai, sensei,"

Are you trying to get me in trouble?! You nameless-!

**Dear God! Shut your mouth, little brat. I cannot get out of this wretched body! **

First of all, I'm not a little brat, second I'm not shutting my mouth to someone who's… who's trapped in my body!

**Ugh, whatever child. **She sighed heavily and inhaled sharply.** This is a strange town. I doubt you know who some of these people are. **

I raised my eyebrow bending down my head. She chuckled in my head and I glared down at the table. The woman was smirking, in a mocking tone of course. This woman is really starting to really make me angry. Lycan lets out cries of complaint with her head face down on the desk still and the woman's head titled towards my wolf loving friend. Her nostrils flared and smiled.

**Hmp, the girl next to you, is a werewolf.**

I laughed hard in my head while the woman folded her arms and waited patently for me to stop laughing.

Oh, please! Next thing you're gonna tell me is that Kiba is an Imp.

**He is.**

Really? We're talking the boy who carries his dog in his backpack all day, right?

**No. I was just kidding. He's a human with super human powers. Your friends aren't all just normal human beings, most enhanced.**

Really? What's Naruto's and Sakura's enhanced ability that your supposing?

**The blond boy hosts a demon fox, the Kyuubi, and the pink haired girl has super strength and amazing healing expertise. **

…Now I'm speechless…she just trying trick me again? I gave her a doubtful look that caused her to glare at me with some tension in her facial expression. She sighed with an vehement expression and began to mutter to herself speaking of frailty of humans and why they should be slain because their stupidity. I grimaced as she began to yell in my ears as I rolled my eyes out of her no good morals from which she spoke about.

**Che, such annoying human you are, dear Raidon. **

Dear?! Who's the one talking-?! The bell rang and my head came up in acknowledgement shoving my school things in my backpack running into the hallway. Well, after a long day of boredom and not resting my head on any desk during school, but Neji allowed me to sleep on his shoulder after I ate my lunch. Once I ended up in the hallway, I bumped into someone and their books and pencils fell from their hands. Two of my own books fell next to them…oh shit. Tenten.

"Watch where you're going, Uchiha." She spat my last name. It is that hard to say my first name?

**Aaah, that annoying girl. The one with that throbbing right hook. **

Look, not my fault that Ino chick was **actually** hit by the volleyball. She should've watched what was happening around her instead of applying makeup like there was no tomorrow.

**That was your fault, you targeted her, but anyway, try to stay out of a fight his time. **

"Sorry," I muttered avoiding her brown eyes and picked up my books. But then her fist collided with my face. I blinked into reality. "EH? What the hell was that for!?"

"For getting my in trouble!" She said with some much fury on her face. I at first stared at her with a wild look, but my temper couldn't be tampered with so easily.

**Oh god, here we go again…**

Oh, shut it! She must have found m annoying. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but it has gotta stop, and I mean it."

"Te, you're right," Tenten seemed to agree. Even the woman in my head was suspicion causing us to raising our eyebrows in misgiving.

**This brat is clearly deceitful. I wouldn't give any in confidence her. **

And this is coming from the woman in my head with the desire to kill any human that catches her sight?

**Heh, touché host child. **

Tenten holds out her hand to me and I eye it doubtful, but holds my hand ready to shake it with the promise of friendship… or… at least some friendliness in the future. Then as mine met her hand, her other hand smashed straight into my stomach with a lot of force that blood came out of my mouth. People caught notice of this and began to cheer on either one.

The woman smacked her face and began to mutter about how she was right.

I wiped the side of lips clean of the blood and sighed standing up. Everyone has secrets, eh?

**She's a weapon master and an excellent fighter.**

Gee, what was your first clue? The first time she punched me or the second time? I sighed heavily and grabbed my head in twinge causing my eyes to close tightly also. Uh oh. The woman just simply laughed at me.

As soon as she halted her maddening snickering, I opened my eyes and began to glare at Tenten, but her smirking demeanor suddenly changed dramatically to a frightened out of her mind expression. Soon everyone began to back away from me out of unknown terror to me. What was wrong? Why was I frightening them so much? My eyes quivered and I ran towards the bathrooms to look in the mirror.

Once my eyes settled in the mirror, I gasped and recoiled as if I was hit by what was reflected in the mirror. My eyes…were full to the eye socket with a stunning, yet apprehensive dark azure. W-What the-?

**Heh, welcome to my nightmare, Raidon Catherine Uchiha. **

My eyes remained widened in shock until Shikamaru stumbled upon me along his way towards the Hatake car. His dark eyes spotted my dark blue eyes – which could maybe also look like a violet too – and his eyes broadened in shock.

"Come on Raidon, I'll get you to Neji." Shikamaru reassured me touching my shoulder and leading me out of the school. I could feel his hand trembling on my shoulder and I didn't even look up at him.

When we got to the car, Hinata was suddenly frozen stiff once I approached and stared at me slightly frightened. Why am I frightening people with these eyes?

"Where's Neji?" Shikamaru asked everyone.

"He hasn't came by the car yet." Temari replied with a frown flinched slowly away from me.

"W-Why?" Everyone looked down at me. "Why am I frightening people?"

They all looked at each other in wonder.

**So, they didn't tell you, then? Heheh, pathetic humans.**

Neji finally appeared behind me and began to sing my lullaby softly. I felt better with him around and that woman in my head finally stopped chatting away. Who was she anyways?


	10. Visiting Friends

Visiting friends

Visiting friends

_From: eclipse(dot)crash(at)gmail(dot)com_

_To: Raidon(dot)Phantom(at)gmail(dot)com_

_ Hey Rea! Its Trisha! Guess what…? Bet you can't, but me and Aiko are coming! Apparently we're having an extra week long without school and we volunteered ourselves to come to Konoha and visit and so we're coming and that's final young lady! Don't even try to deny it! Are you listening to me woman?! You better, meet us at the in Konoha in two hours. (cause, mind you we're on the plane right now.) _

_ Trisha_

"Hey, Rea! Where's those Otter pops that you said you saved for us?" Lycan called from downstairs. Kiba and Lycan were raiding my freezer, yet again. Akamaru licked my hand and I scratched his white ear.

"They're on the left near the frozen sauce." I called from my desk in my room and began to reread Trisha's email. Ugh, great, this can't be good that all. I hadn't checked my e-mail since last night and plus it was sent almost two hours ago.

I had Kiba, Lycan, and Gaara here. Kiba and Lycan were of course coming over cause their mom kicked them out of the night and Takeshi allowed them to stay, as long as they didn't made a lot of noise. Gaara was here to guard me, while everyone else went out on the hunt or some other vampire dealing that they'd didn't inform me of. The quiet redhead peeked over my shoulder at the computer, Takeshi didn't know he was here because he was gonna be at work for the day.

"Hmm…Aiko and Trisha…" Gaara pondered with his usual blank face. His eyes narrowed, especially on Aiko's name as if he knew her.

"Aiko's a good friends of mine." I tell him with a small smile. He licks his fangs in hunger and his light jade eyes changed to black within seconds, then back.

"I knew an Aiko once. She was killed." Gaara told me with a sadness falling into his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. She must've been very dear to you," He nodded. "How'd she die?"

"She was, shot by a jealous boyfriend. She had our child, I was able to save my child and I ended up shot too." Oh, dear god. Though this time on his back, was a gourd, and I doubt it was for fashion. "The sand should've protected me."

My eyes stared down and I gasped staring at the computer clock. "GUYS!"

Gaara brought up his head in alarm and quickly gazed around the room for any sign of enemies, but quickly dropped that when he saw I was looking at the clock. His sand began to quickly flow back into his gourd and he folded his arms. Kiba and Lycan were up to me quickly nearly out of breath.

"We have to pick up two of my friends." I said grabbing my car keys and everyone filed out of the house behind me. Kiba and Lycan sat in the back seat and Gaara sat next to me in the front.

Gaara glanced aver at me and spoke lowly so the two lovebirds in the back couldn't hear him. "You won't be able to fit two extra people. Someone will have to walk or fit them in the back."

"I know. Most likely I'll stuff Trisha in the back. Will you move to the back and have Lycan sit up here?" He nodded and I heard the dialing of a phone from the back. "Kiba! Who are you calling?"

"I'm thinking that we should call Naruto and Sakura," Kiba paused handing the phone to Lycan so she would talk to them. "and their asses over to us and meet these friends of yours."

"Oh Kiba!" I flushed groaning in complaint resisting to slap myself. I doubt Takeshi wants that many people, but he is probably happy that I'm making new friends.

I scanned the streets for my friends they were probably standing around tapping their feet impatiently. My eyes fell upon two teenage girls who were fighting over…something and had one bag per girl. They looked like a bunch of tourists. It had to be them.

One girl appeared to the oldest of the two girls and had a lesser heavy bag. She had long black hair approximately above her waist and appeared to slightly curly. Her eyes were a coal black and small. She was taller than the other girl and had a pink over one shoulder Red Jumpsuit Apparatus backpack as her airplane carry-on bag. She wore a black short-sleeve shirt and a semi dark and light jeans. There were holes along the bottom of them. That was Aiko.

The other girl, the youngest passed a bit heavier bag than Aiko's bag. She had short abnormal chocolate hair with green and orange streaks all around her hair, original she had just green streaks, but decided to add orange too. Her eyes didn't match her hair, they were a dark purple. She wore lighter clothes however, a pale blue shirt and a pair of light blue caprices with sandals. Neither appeared ready for life in this city. This was Trisha.

Whatever they were arguing over, was a pointless subject that either one just came to think of and began talking aloud and the other disagreed harshly. I sighed and stopped the car near the sidewalk and forced Gaara's window down so I could call out to them.

"Oi! Would you two halt the bickering and get your asses over here!" I called to them and they turned to my voice smiling. I slammed down shut as we embraced each other heartily. "Were you two arguing over something very random?"

"Trisha brought it up!" Aiko automatically cried and began to snicker quietly while Trisha scowled.

I giggled and turned back to everyone in the car. "Trisha, Aiko, this is Lycan, Kiba, and Gaara. They're a few of my friends here." The two waved at them.

Trisha and Lycan decided to sit in the back of the car, as in the trunk of my car. Gaara and Aiko shared the back, while Kiba sat up front with me. He raised an eyebrow asking if that was a good idea to allow Lycan sitting in back with Trisha and I said it would be fine, but…I didn't know the half of it.

In the back, Trisha and Lycan began staring at each other in silence. It's the kind of silence I like, where everyone is quiet or I'm home alone with Neji holding me. They were just staring at each other blankly in that silence in the trunk. Lycan lifted up her hand. "Hi, I'm Lycan."

Trisha did the same. "I'm Trisha."

But then, out of nowhere, Lycan poked Trisha's forehead softly and Trisha's friendly face changed. "What the hell was that for?"

"I don't know." Lycan shrugged. "Just seeing how you would react to something like that." Trisha flushed and scowled some more, until…she poked Lycan in the forehead as well.

Lycan grinned evilly and poked her back and Trisha followed. It officially became a poking contest back. As they were poking each other, they began yelling at each, throwing curses like;

"God damnit stop poking me!"

"I'll stop when you stop!"

"You started it werewolf!"

"Very funny! You emo lover!" That made Trisha very flustered and attacked my actual werewolf friend with more poking.

Kiba sighed leaning back in his seat as he watched them with a very displeased look. "God, I tolded you it wasn't a good idea."

I bit down on my lip and nodded in agreement. I practically wanted to scream at them to stop the poking and shut the hell up, but I could never say that to my friends, no mater how angry I get. But then I felt a soft poke on my shoulder, behind this seat was Aiko and she seemed to be acting quiet. So, it had to be Aiko wanting my attention. "Dude, Raidon, what's that kid's problem? He keeps staring at me."

My eyebrow rose and I peeked over my shoulder back at Gaara, which Aiko had been telling the truth, he was glancing over at her. I sent the redhead a "please stop freaking out my friend. Humans don't like being stared at" look. He nodded and began to stare out the window instead while Aiko blushed lightly as he turned away. No way. Was Aiko crushing on a vampire…? Oh, boy…

My car halted in the driveway and by the time I opened the trunk there were small buries on Lycan and Trisha's face from too much poking. I sighed. "You two are the weirdest people I know."

"Oi! Raidon," Naruto's voice called out from the front porch and ran over to us. There was no sign of Sakura anywhere, she must have been busy today. Aww, well.

Naruto froze when he caught sight of Trisha and she saw him too. Her face went slightly red as he waved at her politely. Oh, an instant connection of crushing today, gah. Everyone entered the house quietly and everyone scrambled to sit on the couch, Oh bugger.

"Alright, guys. What movie, do you wanna watch?"

They all agreed, though Lycan argued that they should see Blood and Chocolate. But we all agreed to watch Hell Boy 2 The Golden Army, that was released over two years ago and was still a pretty good damn movie.

"Man, that was awesome!" Aiko exclaimed after the credits came jumping off the couch and headed back into the kitchen to make more popcorn. Everyone laughed at Aiko's big exit.

Even Gaara laughed at the part where Hell Boy and Abe were drunk and were singing to a song that talked about smiling and love. I loved Hellboy because his favorite line was oh crap, I love that phrase. Then Trisha began to search through her bag and pulled out a movie; _Titanic_. That was a good movie, but most people get really sappy during and after the movie.

During movie of course Lycan fell asleep on Kiba's shoulder and he began stroking her red-black hair out of her face and kissed her forehead gently. Aiko was sobbing in Gaara's arms, that's whom she decided to sit next to, Aiko was either enjoying the movie and was crying about it or trying to connect with Gaara. He looked over at me desperately and I mouthed to him to stroke her hair lightly, he did so anyway. Trisha was tearing up for the last half of the movie, but fell asleep. Her head landed on Naruto's lap and he blushed lightly.

Though he must be feeling a pang of guilt for kind of cheating on Sakura for this. God, I hope he doesn't leave her just because of Trisha. I can't really picture Sakura feeling heart broken, but she kind of likes Rock Lee, the weird hyperactive boy who works out with Gai-sensei…a lot.

There was a honk from my driveway and I knew it wasn't Takeshi's car, but Neji's, he was picking up Gaara. I shook the redhead's shoulder to grab his attention and he kissed Aiko's forehead and he escorted himself, but I decided to follow him out to greet Neji. Once Gaara into the car and buckled up, he stared out the window to ignore us. Neji smiled down at me lightly and kiss my forehead.

"Have fun today?" He asked me.

"Yeah, even Gaara did." I whispered to him so Gaara couldn't hear me. Neji laughed lightly.

"So, that stubborn redhead had some actual fun, eh?" Neji inquired raising his eyebrow playfully over at the redhead who looked away from him stiffened. Neji chuckled lightly. "Will you be okay alone tonight? I have to hunt today again because Kakashi said I might…try to go mad without extra blood."

I blushed lightly brushing a lock of my hair out of my face and nodded. He leaned in and kissed my cheek lightly as he got into his car. They drove away and I went back inside. But I couldn't quite knock off a suspicion that Neji wasn't telling me something, I already knew they were vampires and about the woman in my head, who talks of destroying the entire human population or that God **is** really the devil.

What else could he be hiding from me? Then my head showed me that man with at first black eyes, but then switched to red at times. Why did Neji always react to that man like he was afraid or very vicious towards that man? Who is he to Neji? He must be someone important to Neji, that it sickens him so much to hear about him or see him. Like back in when he saved me, that vampire upset him greatly. Who is that man? What's his connect to Neji?


	11. Arrival of the Three

10

Arrival of the Three

The rest of winter went by fast and spring during school was easy to see through. Problem was I wanted to tell Takeshi about my horrid dreams, that sometimes when I woke up and he'd mistaken it for me being sick. Mostly my nightmares now were about small things that I could expect any day and I've even told a few my friends that I was receiving this visions and my headaches grow a little worse everyday. But Neji has attempted to try and make sneak into my room almost every night.

"Well, it seems you need some fun, silly." Neji teased with a small smile and poked at my forehead playfully. I frowned back at him slightly interested.

I glanced back at my computer and re-read over the e-mail that Gina sent me back; she was also apologizing for not coming for Christmas or even inviting me over. For summer I could come, if I wanted to. Was she crazy? Summer in Christmas…was like living in two hells of course not as worse as Arizona. I half convinced myself to turn her offer down, I wanted to spend the summer with Neji instead, but I really didn't want to turn her down for my boyfriend. It'd be…unlike me.

But the one thing that nagged me the most was that man with multi colored eyes, his face stuck in my mind. Neji suddenly tilted his head towards me in inquisitiveness. "Is something wrong, Raidon?"

I gasped lightly as I jumped in surprise at the sound of his sweet, low voice. His eyes stared into mine; I saw a hint of his eyes flashing to black, with concern and interest, more concerned though. I sighed heavily and gazed down clench my fists. I had to tell him about this man, he was in most of my dreams. Itachi was his name.

"There was a…man. He as shown up in my dream visions, a lot." I stuttered indecisive of how to continue. Neji wrapped his arms my waist and scooted me closer to him smiling softly.

"You can tell me anything, you know. I'd never get mad," I nodded, still unsure if I should say.

"His name is Itachi," That name hit him like a bullet and his pale face went even paler, more deathly and his eyes flickered black for a minute. His fists clench tightly and grinded his teeth together. Neji let go of me stepping away from me. "Neji?"

He didn't answer and stared out the window with a vacant face that stabbed me in the heart because he…knew this man. He wasn't telling me something. I wanted to know what, though. "Neji, who is this man to you?"

"A vampire…that my family and I have…encountered before." He explained disconcerted with a huge frown on his face. "He means nothing to me. We've battled sometimes, but nothing."

"I can tell when I'm being lied too." He turns to glare at me softly then looks back at the clock. "Raidon, I think Takeshi would want you in bed by now." Thankfully I was already for bed.

"Are you staying with me?" I inquired raising my eyebrow. He nodded and lied down on the bed, waiting for me and I collapsed onto the bed sitting in his lap. I sighed heavily and fell asleep.

_It was a dark, cold night and as far as I could tell it was a clear night. The stars shined down on me and revealed to me…that this wasn't Konoha, but I was in the United States. I heard some loud grunts of anger as someone slammed their fists against the nearby building. I took off in a run and I felt my heart beat freeze within the second I saw the person and halted my feet by scraping my feet on the ground. My panting ceased at the sight of him…his aura…was filled with frenzy, yet solitude for…some someone…_

_"Why'd this have to happen to you?!" He screamed into the air, aiming at no one in particular. His fists hit the building together and pressed his forehead against the building. _

_I heard soft sobbing coming from him. I approached him with my heart thumping in my head so loudly that I couldn't think straight inching closer to him. I saw tears slipping down from his light lavender eyes and was muttering about something not being strong enough to helping…helping what?_

_"Hmp…you seem to want help, child?" He and I turned our heads to the source of the voice. His eyes, still flooded with tears, glared through them at the man. _

_My eyes however, broadened in comprehension and I felt the world around me spin. Itachi…but Neji said…I knew he was lying. _

_"Go away…I want to be left alone." He replied holding that glare at Itachi. Itachi slowly stood up from his seat on that park bench and his hand touched Neji's wet cheek softly._

_"Hmm…such sadness and anger I sense in you. All of this was caused by family." The vampire said aloud staring into his eyes and the boy's features began to soften into curiosity. _

_"How'd you know that?" _

_"The power I have, grant me the power to tell things with a simple touch." _

_I gasped as Itachi stroked the boy's cheek softly; it looked like in a loving way. "Your father…was killed by your uncle and you want blood vengeance for his death. If it means killing your entire so-called family. My powers can help you." _

_"I want that power," The boy demanded in a whisper. I stared at him in shock. "Give me that power."_

_"You want them to suffering that you've felt for so long." Itachi smirked lightly staring straight into his eyes. "Are you sure of this, boy?"_

_"I accept stranger. There will be blood spilt tonight."_

_He nodded his head with a smirk on his face now. My eyes widened as my body began to shake as Itachi bared his fangs towards his pale, slender neck. I heard a bone crunch as Itachi bit into his neck and the boy gasped, as if he was gasping for air. Once Itachi was finished drinking every ounce of blood out of him, he shoved his wrist into the boy's mouth and made him drink the man's blood and his eyes opened and closed several times. Itachi licked his blood stained lips in pleasure._

_Tears began to spill down my cheeks as I stood there watching in horror as Itachi was feeding Neji his blood. My body went numb and collapsed to my knees as Neji began to fall out of Itachi's grip, until suddenly he was on the bench and Itachi was gone. It seemed like, moments later, Neji's eyes opened…they were that pure coal black that begged for hunger from anyone nearby. He stood up, slightly bent over for a second and then stood up straight. _

_He moved his neck side to side and I heard two cracks. He staggered past me with an evil smirk across his face. _

"_I can now have my revenge, father." _

_Then I screamed in so much horror that maybe he could hear me. NEJI!!_

My screams even reached the normal world where Neji jolted up in attention as I began to cry out and held me close to him. I didn't even bother opening my eyes to look at him. Itachi…was the one…not Kakashi…to sire him. I realize now, that the choices he made – if it they were so long ago – would some day affect him, no matter what those deeds were.

"Raidon? What's wrong?" he questioned me sweetly stroking my hair softly.

"Y-You slaughter them!" I accused him and he was taken back his eyes filing with fret.

"Slaughtered?" He repeated to himself in oddity. Then his eyes broadened.

"You lied to me. Itachi was the one who** sired** you." I added to my statement. His jaw dropped slightly and eyes widened even more. Then he gazed down to the bed, his snow-white eyes filing with lament.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to protect you…Itachi…I realize now, is evil." He trailed off avoiding my eyes. "He wanted to use me…to kill. It's true; I slaughtered my family, except Hinata." He looked up at me with remorseful eyes and grabbed a hold of my hands. "That was along time ago, Raidon. I've changed."

"…Why?" That question hit him hard as he looked down at the bed with a loose dark lock of his hair near the side of his face. He leaned in to me closer so I could feel his exhilarating breath near my cheek and he leaned towards my neck again. "Why did you decide to change?"

He sighs heavily as if this answer took some hard thought. "Well, it's…rather difficult to say, Raidon." He tilted away from my neck and stared into my eyes. "It was because…of my empathic abilities. I was able to read the minds of people from a 360 mile radius all those voices, voices of people who suffered. They made me realize…what I did…and I went schizophrenic for a days and was kept locked up, fed animal blood."

He stopped as I began to yawn, it wasn't more boredom, from lack of sleep more or less. "The most important thing is, Raidon, is that I changed for the better and that I love you very much. Without you, I think I would go wild again."

That was some encouragement in his voice as he wrapped his arms me and hugged me tightly in his arms. Half of my face hid in his shoulder and the other half on his shoulder. Neji kissed the top of my head as my eyes drifted off into sleep. He softly hummed my lullaby as he stroked my hair lightly. When I woke up he was still asleep with his arms around my waist, but his head laid on mine. His cool breathing set me at ease me. I had no memory of a second dream.

I shifted in my bed and he began to wake up, but was too stubborn. So, I planted a kiss on his cool lips and his eyes sprang open abruptly staring down at me vacantly, then lovingly. He unveiled a very gentle, sweet smile and returned the kiss, except on the cheek.

"Good mourning, little one." He whispered in my ear, that made me giggle, strangely enough. I don't normally giggle.

"Mourning," I replied back smiling back in reply. "Today, I think he need to tell Takeshi, about us."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess its about time we did."

Neji jumped up from behind me and sent out a peace sign at me before jumping out of the window and hitting the grass below. This meant that he would wait for me to take a shower before coming in and he was probably gonna go tell his parents about this. I took a semi long shower, but it didn't take long though and I was able to snag some time with Takeshi. Just before long Neji rang the doorbell and before I could intercept Takeshi from the door, but he got there before I could stop him.

"Hello Takeshi." Neji greeted politely with his sweet grin that he always gave me. He began to rub the back of his neck uncertainly. "Sorry to bother you, but…um…"

"Neji! Hi, come in! Don't worry about it." Takeshi greeted with a flabbergasted face, I swear I could see a sweat drop coming down his face. Ehehe, I'm so dead. "Were you guys wanting to tell me something?"

I felt my body almost fall over, anima style, well I guess this is what you expect from a policeman uncle. Damn he's sharp.

"Uhh…well," I stuttered pressing my fingers together with a small blush on my face. Neji signaled me that he'd talk.

"Well, Takeshi, Raidon and I, are going out." Neji declared with a serious face. It was silent for only a moment and Takeshi folded his arms.

"Well, I guess I expected this," Takeshi pointed out with a smirk on his face. "From the way you stared at her back at the hospital last year, that you two had some kind of attraction."

We both blushed at the same time. "H-Hai…" I mumbled tensely. "Of course…" I was about to slap my forehead for that.

"Oh, and my parents invited you guys to a bowling game. Think you could make it, Takeshi?"

"Naw, can't make Neji. I'm going to go watching sports with Madara. Raidon, you can go though." In my head I was shouting with joy that he allowed me to go, but outside I smiled with happiness.

Neji drove me to the edge of town. Wait…I didn't know if Konoha had a bowling alley? There was one other car parked nearby, it was an forsaken building, but as far as I could tell, it was still in perfect condition. It had to be Nikki's car and I saw someone waving at us. Hinata.

"No Takeshi?" Hinata observed us and peered over Neji's shoulder. He shook his head with a shrug. We entered the bowling alley. It was perfectly new…or by the looks of it.

"So, how come this place was abandoned? Its looks brand new." I asked no in particular.

"There was a lot of murders here." Nikki explained with a slight smile on her face. "But we were able to clean in up and made it our own." I nodded in response.

There were a total of six lanes and brand new bowl balls and pins also. I heard a ball hit all the pins at once, that was from Shikamaru. I remember Neji explaining to me once that Shika was a genius, I don't think he was kidding. He was paired up with Temari. I guess we were going in twos; Kakashi and Nikki and Gaara and Hinata facing off against each other while we face Shikamaru and Temari.

It'd been awhile since I last went bowling, but I was on my other school's bowling team, we were the West Valley Rams. We beat everyone because of the size of how many people we had, there was gonna be about thirteen people on our team this year, but now they'd missed one person; me. It hurt me so much that I could never get back on my bowling team unless I left Konoha, but…that I didn't want to. I found some many people whom I considered family now, it was the family that would help untie my broken bonds. I hated my life at times, but Neji always made it bright.

My life used to lie in darkness and I thought I'd stay there for all eternity, but Neji came and saved me from that lonely abyss. Neji grabbed my hand suddenly that signaled me that it was my turn to bowl so, I walked up to the lane with my twelve pound ball in hand. I felt a bit nervous about this. I bring the bowling ball up with my fingers in three holes and I stared down towards the two lines before the middle. I thrust the ball down the lane with my strength and the ball hit the pins. Everyone, including Temari, clapped, even if they were on different teams.

It was a strike. That was a first one for me in along time and next one I got a strike again. Those strikes are what won us our first game against Shikamaru and Temari; it was dumb luck to me. After we won the game, Neji and I sat down and learned that Gaara and Hinata won against Kakashi and Nikki and we'd face them to see who'd win.

"We're not gonna go easy on you Hinata-sama." Neji declared with a smirk. Hinata smirked back and picked up her ten pound ball while Neji picked up his thirteen pound ball.

"I won't have it any other way, Neji." Hinata grinned stepping up to the lane. Just she was about to thrust her bowling ball down the lane, she froze suddenly and the ball fell from her fingers rolling onto the lane.

Gaara jumped up instantly in panic as she began to fall over. He caught her and she started to shudder in fear as the rest of us circled around Gaara and her. Hinata's eyes flashed black and bore her eyes onto Neji and he stepped back with a frightened expression over his gently face.

"Well, look what we have here…?" A man's voice creaking into the room and my head began to spin as I looked towards the voice. Itachi.

Itachi, Orochimaru, and another vampire stood in the doorway of the abandoned buildings. The other guy had a bandage over his forehead like Neji did and he had small black eyes and dark long hair pulled up in a ponytail. He wore a dark shirt and some wrecked black pants that had holes everywhere near his legs, I could smell dried blood on him. He licked his lips as his eyes landed on me. I flinched back while Neji clenched his fists.

"Hello, Neji…" Itachi greeted with his black eyes looking at him, hauntingly. Neji glared back at him.

"Itachi, leave us," Neji ordered softly with rage in his low voice. I could feel that rage from where I stood. Neji really hated his sire.

Hate could be anyone's fate, including Neji's. As does revenge.


	12. Hate and Control

Hate

11. Hate and Control

I saw Neji's kind and gentle demeanor with those gorgeous light lavender eyes altered to that baneful and ferocious comportment with hungry black eyes instead. Suddenly he dashed in front of me in defense and snarled. Itachi smirked. "Very defense of a host body that doesn't deserve this kind of protection."

"So, this is the little Uchiha girl? My, my, she's grown up." Oroichmaru hissed with a smirk on his face. He licked his lips as Itachi advanced towards us.

"Hold on, there," Kakashi came in between us with an calm face. His dark eye resting upon Itachi with a glare. "What is it that you want here? This is our land."

"I want my sire child back, Kakashi of the Sharingan." Itachi said blankly. His eyes narrowing on Neji and behind him. "And the host of Cathrina…"

"You'll never lay a hand on her!" Neji exclaimed baring his teeth at his sire with defiance. I gulped and backed away from him. He spotted this fear in me and began to calm down.

"So, this is your first one, eh? That makes us brothers then…" The new vampire chuckled while Neji glowered at him with hate.

Itachi chuckled darkly at Neji's claim. "You're right. **I **won't lay a hand on you." His middle finger and index fingers shot up and his eyes changed to red again. "You will, Neji…"

Huh? what's he talking about…? Neji's body unexpectedly stiffened, his vampire claws began to grow and Itachi narrowed his red eyes upon Neji with much engrossment. Neji's aura commencing to change from white, that displayed his beauty became a dark red and his body shook and grasped his head. Nikki grabbed me by the shoulders and recoiled me away from Neji quickly with dismay flooding throughout her body. My eyelids starts to shake violently as he cries out in pain.

"Neji…?" I murmur with my heart pounding in my head as I slowly walk towards him. His body slumped over as he stood there. Itachi smirked lightly and his fingers disappear to his side.

"Neji, Kidomaru…capture her." Itachi ordered softly gazing back at the to other vampire, he licked his lips with pleasure. I wince away in fear.

Neji turned his head back towards me and tilts his head in regard, that same regard that I'd seen before when he held me captive in my bedroom. Kakashi and the other Hatake members stood in front of me in my defense. Kakashi removed his mask above his face and there was the similar red eye that Itachi had, but his one black eye became fully black. Their claws grew growling at the other vampires.

Orochimaru was the first to strike, he tried to cut through the Hatake family, but Kakashi was able to block him with a blue lighting cutting off his hand. The creature's screaming filled the air and his blood splashed all over the neat ground causing Neji to loom towards that blood until Itachi gives him a look to leave it. Neji's head lifted up over to me sneering and advanced towards me slowly just staring into my eyes blankly.

"Neji, its Kakashi," Neji's head tilts towards him in acknowledgement and glared. Kakashi sent back a clam look. "You're not the monster you were before. You've found someone to love, "Motioning towards me with his hand pointing towards me.

Neji's blank expression was reciprocated baring his teeth and growling powerfully with hate. He leaps up into the air and his water abilities clashed with Kakashi's lighting, but the water overcame it because of the power that Neji influenced into it. Kakashi's two different eyes broadened in shock and Neji jumped him to the ground. Nikki narrowed her eyes upon Neji, who grinned slightly and set his eyes upon Nikki. Her body became encoded with flames.

Neji smirked and Nikki grabbed him by the wrist and he screeched in pain. I couldn't help, but cry out. "NEJI!"

He snarls out in pain while Hinata took me by the hand and guided me outside of the bowling alley. It was now nearly dark outside the alley as Hinata and the others dragged me out of there into the car. Shikamaru intently got into the driver seat with Gaara sitting next to him with his gourd strapped onto his back and the sand was rustling in the gourd, warning us of danger. Temari and Hinata growled as I my head began to hurt.

"Temari! You gotta clam her down!" Shikamaru yelled from his seat. Then the car came to a screeching halt at the edge of the road and I gasped as Temari and Gaara stepped out of the car with their weapons.

Temari's nostrils flared in panic as she turned back to Shikamaru. "Its Neji and that other vampire!"

"How's that possible?" Gaara asked frantically with his sand pouring out of the gourd. His light green eyes glowed to pure coal black.

"Must be a tracker." Shikamaru concluded with a frown looking back at his girlfriend and her little brother. They frowned also glancing around. "Damn, how troublesome."

Hinata remained in the back of the car with me, trying to calm me down, that woman in my head was talking again. She was in panic.

**Raidon! You must get us out of here. Those vampires are dangerous, they know how to track us. They have our scent. **

What? You're actually trying to help me?

**You're kidding me right? If you die, then I will have to find another body that means, more annoying things. **

Heh, whatever, fine. I can't leave, how do I know that Neji isn't faking it? I could hear Hinata's voice ringing in my head and I shook off the woman and turned my head to her in adjustment. "Yes, what is it Hinata?"

"Stay here with me." She grabs a hold of my hand and we duck down as Neji and that other vampire approached them. Neji's head shot up when his nostrils flared at the scent of me and he snarled at his foster siblings with anger.

"Hinata, I have to stop him." Hinata gave me a look that read, "What are you thinking," and I didn't like it.

"No, way. He would've yelled at you for that idea." I cringed and shrugged.

"Just an idea." Hinata shook her head and heard snarling from outside the car. Her pale violet peeked over the cushioned seat and gasped lightly. "Stay down, someone's coming."

We sat against the seats quietly as foot steps advanced towards the car. We could hear Shikamaru and Temari fighting…someone…just one person. Where was the second vampire? Sweat run down my face with a alarm that I'd never have, then my heart pounded in my head combined with the woman talking again and I almost cried out. Hinata held me against her to cease my cries and I heard something smash.

"Gaara…" Hinata muttered, it was his gourd that just broke, he must be hurt and she could feel his pain.

"Hello, Hinata-sama…"Neji's sweet voice greeted her as she stared straight into his eyes. He smirked and gazed over at me and licked his lips. "Dear sweet Raidon…" My eyes flashed dark blue and he recoiled back away from me. "Lady Cathrina…"

Cathrina…that must her name.

**Damn right it is. **

Gah, I ignored her and turned back to reality with Neji peering into my eyes peculiarity and his face was close to him. His eyes were still black with hunger and bared his fangs as he licked his lower lip in enjoyment.

"Your blood…smells delicious…for such a beautiful child…" His pale hand stroked my cool, pale cheek lightly and Hinata grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Stay away from her, Neji." Hinata's eyes glowed black with anger instead of hunger at her sire. "You can't allow my grandsire and your sire to control you."

Neji chuckled darkly and bared his fangs with an appetite for human blood. Hinata, however, attacked him scratching him and her stones that she created from nowhere hit him in the face and he snarled. I crawled out of the car quietly and began running away from that car in fear. I felt tears flow down my face and I could hear Cathrina in my head trying to calm me down and from giving away our position to the attacking vampires.

**Little one, you must calm down. They'll find us. Neji is no longer on our side, all you have now is me and me alone. Got it?**

I nodded and continued running along the forest floor heading for some place to hide, hide away from the things that go bump in the night. By the time I was lost in the forest, I was breathing violently and needed to stop to rest. Cathrina told me she'd warn me if they were coming towards us, and I nodded lying down on the dirt ground sighing; I was out of breath that my body suddenly shook violently.

After a few minutes my body grew stiff again and I sighed heavily. It seemed even Cathrina was calm enough, she wasn't yelling at me, she acknowledged that I was in danger and cared about me.

**RAIDON! Someone's-! **

But she was too late, his arms wrapped around my waist from behind me swiftly and I stiffened the instant he touched me. His fingers moved along my solid shoulders sweetly and I felt his mouth near my ear, his breath began to exhilarate me. I need to stay calm down right now.

"Neji…" I mutter his name and he frowned.

"I prefer the name Susanoo, it's a god's name." He hissed in my ear. His fingers stroked the back of my head along my neck. "Your name is a god's name, God of thunder and lighting."

"Yours is the God of sea and storms," I replied quietly. Then I felt sudden pain on my fingernails…they were growing!

**Raidon, I'm gonna take over. Its dangerous to be around him.**

What? No, I can't let you in control. I think I'm the only one who can free him from this manipulation that Itachi directed on him. His face began to press against my neck and he smirked into it.

**Ugh, alright, but atleast use these claws.**

Ok. My raised my clawed hand struck him in the face. The Susanoo personality released me from his grip beginning to scream tremendously piercing from the pain as my claws hit him and his blood splashed onto the ground. Once he released me, I stood up and running as fast as I could with his blood dripping from my long fingernails onto the grass. Maybe this would cover my tracks and grinned to myself.

Cathrina remarked to me that would work, but only for a short time and it would be better if I found somewhere to hide my scent. Hello, I'm in the middle of the forest cut off from the rest of the population of Konoha. Now I regretted coming to bowl with them, well, sort of I guess.

Then my nostrils flared in alert. It was that other vampire and Neji, and they were close by. I gazed around in my panic and found an abandoned warehouse. How convenient.

With last of the energy I had, I jogged inside the building and I could hear snarling from close by. As I slammed the door shut, I snuck onto the floor with a wayward sigh coming out from my mouth and I brushed the sweat from my forehead. There was a window in the corner of the room and there I saw…it was dusk…the colored clouds that could've been made out as cotton candy that could be orange flavored.

Would this be the last time I would see something that beautiful?

"God, can't think like that now." I muttered to myself taking a deep breath and breathed out slowly yet shakily.

Then I gazed down at my bloodied claws and began to tremble slightly. Out of nowhere Kidomaru sprang from the top of the warehouse with his claws sprang out towards me and I glared at him holding out my claws in defense. He gasps as I throw him onto the ground violently and sneering at me with his fangs showing.

"Honestly, you must be a rookie." Neji's voice sighed through the darkness of the building. My body shook violently and Cathrina screamed into my head to run.

"Is that so? Then you can do better?" Kidomaru spat back in response with a nasty look. Neji grinned evilly and his eyes glowed black towards me.

Just before I could start running, Neji appeared in front of me, my claw marks were nowhere in site on his pale, stunning face. He must have healed very quickly. I took off from my location with my claws prepared to smack him again, he merely smirked in retort. He grabbed a hold of my wrist that was closest to his face and I glared into his eyes with my ghostly blue eyes as he looked blankly back at me with those black eyes.

I growled with anger feeling my eyes flashing dark azure with fighting, I was fuming and he was cool as he stood there holding my wrist in the air. I threw my other wrist towards his neck, but his other hand launched up to stop my other wrist, but I dodged it and I scratched at his neck. He snarled with fury and slammed me against a wall, he'd pinned me.

Under his grip I struggled, my legs were left useless, we held up high against the wall. Ugh, this is annoying. Neji smirked as if he read my thoughts and leaned closer to my face with his. I attempted to hide my face from him, but his hand touched my chin making me stare into those hungry eyes.

"You know. Before I slaughtered my female victims, I gave them a good luck kiss." He sneered and I glared at him with my eyes, he nearly backed off. "I'm no longer afraid of those eyes, Cathrina. Your host shall be my food."

**LEAVE HER ALONE! **

She shrieked in my mind to him with infuriation and detestation and he merely laughed at her actions. Neji forcibly pressed his cool lips onto mine and I began to be contained in it, but I could feel that smirk on my lips. His tongue scanned throughout my mouth and then he released and started to stroke the skin around my eyes.

"Such a pretty girl," He commented in an elegant voice. His lips were close to mine and his tongue licked my lips. "No wonder Neji chose you."

"Neji!" Itachi's voice rang throughout the warehouse full of defiance. The Susanoo personality Neji turned to his sire and bowed his head with meekness.

"Allow Kidomaru to feed. He wants some too." Neji scoffed in response.

"Please, why should I allow that rookie to feed? He couldn't even handle her when he tired to attack her. He should starve for all I care."

Itachi's red eyes narrowed on Neji with a look that, 'better do as I say or I'll slay you here and now.' Neji sighed deeply giving in and dropped me on the ground, I glared at him. Kidomaru appeared out of nowhere behind me and I circled around to spy him, with his claws raised to attack. I ducked down with his claws cutting some of my hair off and my locks hit the ground, I saw the locks color; black with dark purple in it. My body froze, but then they were again dirt blond again.

Kidomaru growled louder and finally emerged in front of me grinning in malevolence. But it was too late for the next thing to happen changed my life…forever.

His claws extended rapidly and I tried to leap out of the way, but his claws came in contact with my stomach. Kidomaru's claws first ripped through my two shirts and scared my flesh. My blood splashed onto the ground as I hit the ground holding my stomach tightly to stop the blood from coming out of my body. From the relentless pain, Cathrina and I screeched from the throbbing of him tearing my stomach open and the revulsion of the blood pouring out. I felt tears roll down my cheeks from the pain and my normal breathing turned to wheezing.

I enforced my head to turn towards Neji and his black eyes were widened with revelation and stun, then I spotted a tear run down his face. I could feel his kind demeanor finally release itself from the other cruel personality, even Itachi sensed this quickly.

"N-Neji…" I wheezed out and his eyes narrowed over at Kidomaru, my blood stained his lips that he began licking.

"Raidon!" Neji called out with a growl towards Kidomaru, who gazed up at him. Before I knew it, Neji appeared behind Kidomaru and slashed at the back of his head and kicked him away from me.

He ignored the pool of my blood and collapsed to his knees with a guilty face. My body was trembling in sudden fear as his hand reached out to touch my cheek, I wanted to pull away, but I could see that this was Neji instead. The vampire touched my cheek and pulled me into a hug, he didn't care that my blood was gonna cover him, he cared about me.

"I-I'm sorry, little one." He whispered to me, I could feel tears on my shoulder. Tears of regret for what he did and what he should've prevented in the first place. Rage had blinded him.

I began to cough, but I could feel Cathrina trying to stop the bleeding, internally and externally.

**Just hold on Raidon. I'm getting it healed. **Then her eyes widened in terror. **NEJI! Look out!**

He heard the warning and suddenly let go of me and punching Kidomaru in the face. The other newly sired vampire groaned in ache from that blow to the face now glowering towards Neji and I with fury.

"Traitor! You fell for a human host!" Kidomaru cried out as he launched himself at us. "Now die!"


	13. Surprise, surprise

12

Surprise, surprise

My head hit against the wall and my lungs began to ache with from the blood loss. Neji growled at Kidomaru as he leaped towards us, Neji threw him across the room with his vampric strength and Kidomaru glowered at him with his black eyes. I thought I saw foam form in his mouth, but my eyes are tricking me, I attempt to move my body, but Neji spun back around to me as he sensed my pain. His pale hand touched my face softly and the other lightly caresses my stomach, he could tell if my stomach wounded badly.

"Raidon, you havta rest sweetie." He advised me delicately kissing my forehead. "You need to rest."

My breath was short as I narrowed my eyes on him and I felt them radiate that dusky sapphire that belonged to the woman trapped inside my body. He didn't even wince away from me, his eyes widened slightly, but his eyes returned to normal before I could say anything. He wasn't afraid of me, not one bit.

"Ugh, that woman…" I paused wincing from the burning tenderness from my stomach. "…She's trying to heal it. I-I'm fine, really-."

Suddenly Neji was flown to other side of the room pinned to a – now broken – glass mirror with blood dripping down the side of his head and he was glowering at Kidomaru with intense hatred. Kidomaru laughed at him with his arms pinning Neji's wrists to the glass restraining me from me. Itachi only stood up completely ignoring Neji's pain.

Neji growled lowly at him and stole a glance at me with a worried work. Neji's claws grew longer stabbing Kidomaru in the side and the other vampire shrieked out in and I plugged my ears to silence the screams. Kidomaru hit the ground as Neji grasped his collar throwing him towards Itachi. Itachi paced away from where Kidomaru landed towards me, I could hear his light footsteps pound against the cement, it was as if I could hear everything within sixteen feet.

I gasped throwing up blood, causing Itachi to lick his lips. Neji crouched down on his hind legs and sprang into the air landing right infront of me keeping space between me and his sire.

"You choose to protect a human – a human host – instead of following your sire?" Itachi sighed with no hint of emotion as he gazed into Neji's light lavender eyes.

"She maybe human, but she's precious to me." The Hatake vampire snarled baring his teeth.

Itachi merely laughed. My head began to explode from pain that Neji arrived at my side before I could grasped my head hugging me to him. I grunted and groaned from head splitting headache. Neji started to whimper lightly to me soothe and out of his own concern for my safety…he can whimper?

**Raidon. I don't think he's up to fighting. Let me out to fight. **

His sobbing sudden ceased and stared quietly into my eyes with a bare appearance grabbing a hold of my upper arms. "Don't listen to her. I can fight."

Abruptly, he winced from pain clutching his side, it was bleeding through his shirt, Kidomaru must have hurt him roughly. I touched the bloodied wound to test it, but he recoils back little, from the obvious ache.

**You see? What more proof do you need? He's hurt, I can fight.**

He shook his head muttering he could fight and that I should stay back. I nodded in agreement.

Kidomaru finally stood up on his feet with a smirk planted on his face and bared his teeth towards me. My eyes widened which gave Neji the warning to get up. Then Neji vanished in black, or he was fast and ended up right near Kidomaru in a weird position that I've never seen before.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kidomaru questioned with that smirk of his. That's when I noticed that Neji's eyes were closed.

"Hurry and kill him Kidomaru!" Itachi ordered with his eyes narrowing upon Kidomaru with a dark look. "I don't have all day."

Kidomaru nodded, but as just as he did, Neji's eyes opened. The muscles that were around his eyes had been pulled up and were shown around both his eyes.

"W-What are you?" Kidomaru's eyes broadened. Neji said nothing in response.

Cathrina took in some acknowledgement in the fighting again. Her head titled inquisitively her eyes tightened in recognition.

**8 Trigrams, 64 palms. A Hyuga clan bloodline, yet it's been altered into his own kind of that jutsu. Interesting…**

Hyuga clan bloodline?

**Yes, a bloodline. A technique that's been passed down from each Hyuga member since I was created. I made their bloodline. **

You did? Wow. Those same first exact words that Cathrina said when she acknowledged the position Neji was in rang throughout the warehouse, this struck both Itachi and Kidomaru with distress.

He cried out the numbers of 4 and 8 and more as he went on stabbing his fingers at Kidomaru with sheer force that when he was done, Kidomaru was sent flying across the room hitting the wall. I think I saw bricks fall to the ground as he hit the wall. As Neji stood up properly from that technique's placement, I spotted his bandages that were once tied to his forehead slip off and float slowly to the ground.

I raised my eyebrow staring down at the bandages then back up long enough to see my savoir, from so long ago, turn back to me. The muscles around his eyes began to vanish away when he closed his eyes and opened them again. His forehead was branded with a green Buddhist symbol that looked very recognizable…wait that's what I draw on my notebook!

"Ahh, I chose someone that strong to sire, even if they were from the lower family of the famous Hyuga clan." Itachi's voice suddenly spoke out staring at Neji blankly.

"My bloodline was supposed to seal up when I die, but…in reality I'm not dead. I'm _undead._" Neji replied back with the same blank expression.

Itachi sighed. "Yes, that's true. What a pity. Kidomaru was such good with game."

The sire's eyes reverted over to me and I glowered back at him with dark blue eyes. He smirked. "She's got fight in her."

**Grrr…vampires these days…**Cathrina began to bad mouth him to herself awhile folding her arms. Itachi narrowed his on me with a dark look, did he hear Cathrina?

Itachi then appeared out of nowhere infront of me with his teeth showing ready to bite me, but spotted my blood spilling out from my stomach. Neji began to leap towards me, but his body gave away and hit the ground with a thud staring Itachi with a pleading look.

"Leave her alone Itachi! Take me instead!" Neji pleaded reaching his arm out towards me.

Itachi chuckled. He couldn't resist me blood. "No, she's smells tasty."

First, he restrained my arm by slamming it against the wall and he leaned into my face with that sick grin. I bore my demon tooth attempting to bite his hand, but it failed…I couldn't reach either one of his hands to bite down on. I was useless now. Neji whimpered out at me with his body shaking violently, wanting to find the strength to move, but was failing miserably.

Second, Itachi, like the other Neji persona did, lightly kissed my lips; must be a sire/evil sire child thing. Neji snarled out as his sire did this enraged, but that rage couldn't help him get up. Itachi let go once to grin and continued to kiss me, his tongue searching my mouth while his hands lifted up my shirt to where my skin wasn't stained with my blood.

I struggled to break free, but he was too strong. My legs were shaky as he let go of my lips and – while still holding me pinned to the wall – I could feel his cool tongue slip up and down my stomach tasting my blood and my body began trembling from fear. It was torture that I was feeling. I saw him grin out of contentment from licking my blood. He moved his lips up to my face again.

"Such a pretty girl…" Itachi whispered to me stroking my cheek lightly. "Maybe I should keep you."

Then I felt Itachi's tongue move around my shaking chest, he found it so amusing that he moved his tongue down between my breasts and I wanted to cry out, but I couldn't when Itachi forced me into a kiss again.

I could see Neji lying there trembling like I was with a pleading face, but I could spot tears flow down his pale face from helplessness. He clenched his fist as he slammed down his fist against the ground, he couldn't stand this sight; his sire trying to kill me in such a sadistic and torturing way.

I heard Cathrina hiss my head now in anger at Itachi who only smirked in response. My necklace began to glow dark blue visibly. That's when I felt a surge of power overcome me.

My fingernails grew longer than before scratching Itachi's hands causing him to recoil away from me. Then I felt some ach in my mouth as my demon tooth and the opposite tooth from it began to grow sharp and long. I stared into the broken mirror on the other side of the room and saw the horror I was becoming.

My eye sockets became corrupted with Cathrina's dark blue eyes and black rings slowly formed over and under my eyes representing no sleep like Gaara's eyes do. My skin grew paler than usual and hair was changed into a short black with dark purple streaks through my locks. I smirked as Cathrina laughed out loud.

"**I'M FREE**!" She laughed out clearly demented and tossed her hair behind her baring her fangs towards Itachi.

Cathrina glanced aver at Neji with concerned look and he stared back at her with interest panting out from his clasped bleeding side wound. She sighed heavily moving her head to the right side and I heard a crack and did the same to the left side too. Itachi glared at her.

"I didn't think the girl could actually bring you out like this." Itachi smirked with pleasure. "But here you are, Cathrina-sama-."

"**SILENCE YOU FOOL!" **The vampire goddess shouted out casting a dark look over at Itachi. Her arms folded. **"You show no respect, you lower being!" **

Itachi now stared at her bewildered has she picked him up by the collarbone. I heard a crack, from his body as we picked him up from where he stood. We broke his collarbone, together. Neji stared helplessly from the ground as we did this. Itachi laughed in response despite the pain and we bared our teeth in response.

"**I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, boy!" **We warned him and he lurched for his neck and bit into him. He gasped as we did and we sucked some of his blood, enough to leave him powerless.

We let go of him seconds later. He stared up at his bewildered. "You will pay for that!" He spat out blood from his mouth while we just brushed it off turning back to Neji.

Neji held the same expression towards us as we walked towards him. Weird, how his expression didn't change, perhaps he's in shock or he just wanted to see what would happen next. Ugh, sire child hates sire, go figure.

We dropped to our knees next to him with our hands glowing a vibrate dark green and we stared towards his wound in silence. That should have signaled him, but when it didn't we titled our head with the same interest as he held and he nodded showing the wound. Cathrina and I pressed our hand against his side gently, though he winced in pain anyways with that same look as we healed his side.

"R-Raidon?" He asked quietly at us. We didn't respond. "C-Cathrina, then?" Our head snapped up in response and glanced at him for the moment.

"**Raidon is safe.**" We stared merely staring down. His pale fingers touched my chin softly bring it up so we could look into his gorgeous eyes.

He nodded lightly as we let go of his side and laid our head in his chilly, reassuring chest, Neji wrapped his arms around us. He was our human weakness. Itachi chuckled with a mad grin and I lifted our head from Neji's chest to glower into that madman's eyes with hate, snarling in irritation. He really loves to upset a female vampire.

Cathrina and I sprang away from Neji, to punch Itachi in the face. There was a huge crack in his face and his eyes flared in that red that haunted our dreams since he killed my parents. We snarled as he attempted to graze at us with his so-called sharp claws and we were only scratched on the shoulder. Being attacked in the stomach didn't help this fight. Neji finally was able to stand up and observe us.

"**Disrespect shall not be forgiven." **We cried out raising our claws towards his neck with fire in our eyes. We were ready to kill. **"DIE!" **

Half of the Neji's sires neck was torn open from my claws just grazing his skin and his blood spilt onto my fingertips and onto the ground next to us. He attempted to defend himself, but it failed as he tired to seal up his wound. Neji's eyes widened in fear as he observed us fight and stood up.

Itachi crawled away with a smug on his face and turned to Neji. "I will return and kill her, before she can reach out to her so-called GODDESS ever again."

He vanished into thin air. We glare at where Itachi once lie collapsing to our knees and began to scream out as the night fell and thunder resonances outside staring down at our bloodied hands. Neji gazes at our back with rain drops slipping through the walls of the warehouse and we finally conceal our face in our bloodied hands. While Cathrina howled out in resentment that she allowed him to flee so effortlessly, while I was sobbing away from the blood that was on my hands. We were both in pain.

"Neji! Raidon!" Someone cried out with fret hinting in her voice. We ignored the voice and began shaking violently. Neji, however ran to the voice. Kakashi holding a semi unconscious Nikki.

"Neji, what happened?" Kakashi asked panicked glancing over at us. His gray eye and red eye widened.

"Its her." Neji said simply with a blank face gazing at our back still. "Where are the others?"

"We're chasing after the other vampire. Where'd Itachi go?" Obviously he found Kidomau's corpse lying on the ground.

"He escaped…Kakashi…"

My sobs ceased, but Cathrina's snarling didn't ceased and she whirled her head around to face them with a look of hunger for blood. Apparently, Cathrina drinks even vampire's blood. Kakashi removed the bottom half of his mask baring out his own vampirc teeth, but Cathrina wasn't phased by his threat and snarled with a smirk, but froze wincing in ache from our stomach wound. That's when we heard more foot steps and I smelt the air; demons. Kakashi noticed this and peered over his shoulder to see two demons, that held out an aura that felt recognizable to me.

"Surprise, surprise…vampires." That voice struck us hard. Sasuke. "Not just any vamps, but the Hatake family."

Neji gazed back at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes upon him.

Sasuke looked and smelled different. He still had his black hair, but it had grown to touch his shoulders and his skin was darker with long claws hanging out from his fingernails. There look to be some purplish lipstick on his lips and one fang touching his lips. That had to be a demon. His eyes, however, were that same red like Itachi and Kakashi had which struck us as strange.

The other demon laughed with his blue tail swinging around behind him. "Hmm…interesting." Looks over in my direction. "Who might that be?

"She's with us." Neji said politely, but there was some defense in his voice. "We don't want a fight."

As I titled my head towards them, Sasuke's eyes widened slightly finally realizing whom we were. "Raidon?"

The other demon, whom we figured out to be Asa whirled to face Kakashi with fury in his red eyes. "You allowed her to get loose?! How could this happen?"

"We were attacked by three vampires." Neji explained glaring back at the two demons. "One of them clawed her in the stomach." He paused to point to a pool of blood. "That's her blood."

"Yes, and right now. We should find a way to stop her." Kakashi pointed out, but gazed down at his wife and sighed. "Even if it means working together."

"Why would we want to help you?" Asa spat out stubbornly folding his arms. But we knew this was in defense for themselves because…they wanted to help us themselves too.

"You must care about her if you're here." Sasuke sighed folding his arms.

"Alright then. We'll help, but this doesn't help things between us bloodsuckers." Neji growled lightly under his breath and I growled loudly driving everyone's attention.

Our body began to glow from dark purple aura and almost everyone stiffened from dread except…Neji. He gawked at me with extensive eyes and then lowered his head to gaze at the ground with his clenched fists. Before either demon could attack from Kakashi's signal, our hands began to glow red and there three bodies, minus Neji's and Nikki's and we flung our hand towards the left and they flung to the wall.

However, Nikki's body flew out of Kakashi's arms and Neji was able to catch her.

"**FOOLS! You show no respect!" **We shouted with a demented smirk as we threw our arm to the ground and they crashed into the ground. They were powerless.

Neji stood with Nikki absolutely numb and held a stunned demeanor towards the situation. He lowered his head again staring at the undead face of Nikki, who lie asleep exhausted. The Hatake vampire exposed his teeth in anger setting his step-mom on the ground and unclenched his fists. We turn our head towards him and fling the others to the ground.

"**Hmm…you're not afraid of me." **We observed folding our arms with a curious look. Neji remained silent. **"Any vampire or even demons would cower in my presence. BUT WHY NOT YOU?!"**

Our left hand glowed red again and the red aura should've effected him, but it bounced off him like he was nothing! We snarled launching out with our claws and attempted to slash at his face, but he grasped a hold of my wrist in response.

"To answer that question, its because you hold the face of someone I love." We were taken back by this comment and gasped out, but our stomach didn't agree with that breathing.

We felt a throb in our stomach and hit the ground couching up blood. Neji followed us down to our knees and I began to tremble from the sight of blood with a frightened and wheezed out some air. Neji saw us grasp our stomach and blood began to stain through my shirt again pooling onto my legs.

"Are you alright…Cathrina?" H-He care about us…"Please answer to me." His pale, cool hands touched my shaky palms that was covered all in blood.

He was also covered in blood. Our blood was all over him.

"N-Neji…?" I whimper out with a gloomy expression. He nodded with that sweet smile of his and pushed a lock of my hair from my face.

"It'll be alright, you just have to calm down, little one." His kind voice reached out and reassured us. To help out with that, he pressed his lips onto ours to display how much he loved me and we felt our head suddenly fall victim to pain and our head fell back screaming in pain.

Neji held us tightly close to him as our claws slowly grew back into our fingernails, it was difficult because the coppery smelling blood stuck to our hands and fingernails. The dark lines around our eyes vanished and the black-dark purple hair slowly crawled up into my hair line vanishing, replacing it was my dirt blond. I could feel my tears falling from my eyes as they reverted back to that ghostly blue and I felt darkness take over me. Cathrina was chucking in my mind and I began sobbing loudly in his arms. He began to shush me and hummed my lullaby clutching me tightly

"Sleep…little one…please rest your head…" He sang sweetly. "The dark will be your guardian and your guardian angel will watch over you…"

My guardian angel…I was right…he was my guardian. I fell into a deep darkness were Cathrina could chant the darkest thoughts in my mind to even change my view on this world forever.


	14. Final

"Well, well it looks like someone woke up," My eyes opened in shock as light purple eyes stared down at me in a teasing way

"Well, well it looks like someone woke up," My eyes opened in shock as light purple eyes stared down at me in a teasing way.

"TRISHA!" My head shot in surprise and I sat up in…a hospital bed? What the hell?

"Its nice to see you too, Rea Catherine Uchiha," Trisha replied little offended, she flinched back slightly too.

Trisha and I had special connection that we think formed in America, since Trisha was the younger of the two of us, we believed we were spiritually sisters, not blood though. We could feel when one and other was in trouble, so Trisha musta sensed her older sister was in mortal peril from a mad vampire.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still out of it," I muttered touching the right side of my head gingerly.

Trisha sighed heavily and sat down on my bed with her arms folded. "What happened to get these injuries? Were you being crazy?"

My mind suddenly blanked…what did happen? The last thing I remember was Itachi brutally assaulting me infront of Neji then…nothing. I stared back at my spiritual sister in confused look.

"I…don't remember…"

"Of course you don't." Trisha shook her head. "You hardly remember anything anymore these days."

I glare at her with my murky blue eyes, I saw my arm was bandaged from my elbow to my upper arm, this was the wound I could spot so far. Other than that, I was perfectly fine. Weird…there were fallen bandages on the ground near my head, weirder.

"Anyway, you practically scared everyone with fright when they heard you were in the hospital for your upper arm," Trisha continued with an uneasily face. "Plus that one kid with the black eyes kept staring at me, but he stopped when you came out of the ER."

The words ER made me think if the TNT show that displayed lots of re-runs, I heard they were airing their last season on NBC, our local channel. Of course, everyone had heard about that show, who couldn't have?

"Oh…" She must have been talking about Sasuke. "What about Takeshi?"

"Worried out of his mind, of course who wouldn't be? I think he was yelling at your pale boyfriend out there for that." My younger sister explained pointing to the door. "Did I mention how pale he is? Are you sure he isn't…dead?"

I chuckled lightly, then I began to cough violently and Trisha's eyes widened in fear. I clutched my stomach until the coughing ceased and I lay back down on the bed silently panting.

"You really worried us…especially with those claw marks on your stomach…we all assumed a bear attacked you, and I think we guessed right."

I nodded gulping slowly. "So, is everyone else alight?"

"Well, turns out that black-red haired girl Lycan hit a tree when she heard the news."

Attempting to hide my laughter, but Trisha couldn't contain herself and she laughed in my place since if I did, it hurt my stomach more. Why in the Nine Hells would Lycan hit a tree?

"Why she hit a tree?" I asked restraining my giggles.

"Well, it turns out that kid she hangs out with a LOT, Kiba, well he kinda accidentally knocked into her and she slammed against the tree. They were really shocked." I mentally inside, even Cathrina was laughing her head off.

Then I heard the door open and Neji stood in the doorway quietly gazing towards me for a moment with his snow white eyes then over to Trisha. She placed her hands on her hips stubbornly as if she knew what he was gonna ask.

"Trisha, can you please leave? I'd like to talk to Raidon." Her eyes narrowed on him suspiciously then she stopped sighing indicting that she gave up.

"See? He's really pale, and why are those bandages on his forehead?" Trisha leaned towards me whispering so Neji couldn't hear.

"I get it little sis, now go!" I demanded pushing her out of the room. "Go find Naruto and flirt with him!"

Her face lit up dark red at the sound of Naruto and flirt, I knew she liked him, it was easy to tell. Trisha forced a grin on her face to accompany her blush and skidded out of the room quickly so I couldn't tease her about liking everyone's favorite blonde kid. Neji let out a fond chuckle as he watched her leave the room, before turning to bed ridden and slightly confused me.

That's when his face fell. It grew strangely silent, he couldn't even look at me for a while as he sat down in the chair next to my bed. The chair had a dark azure cushion that appeared to comfortable and now humid because I bet Trisha had been sitting there for awhile before she noticed I woke up. Neji gnawed at his lower lip staring guiltily at the ground.

I hated this silence, Cathrina hated this silence.

**Why doesn't he speak?**

I shrugged. Maybe he's thinking of what to say Cathrina, people tend to do that after something bad happens to them or they hurt someone they love…Cathrina nodded in agreement staring at him quietly too.

**How did I not see that the boy was Hyuga?**

"Raidon…" Neji's soft voice interrupted finally looking up at me. "Please…I didn't…mean those things my other side…said. You know that wasn't me, right?"

"Of course I knew it wasn't you, that was the past you." I nodded intentionally.

"Raidon, can I ask you something?" Neji was able to form words into an actual sentence without faltering in his own words. "Do you still love me, even after all I've done?"

I paused before trying to think of something to say. I knew that wasn't Neji before, that man from before was not that sweet, mysterious guy I met at the beginning of the school year. That was someone else that loved to kill, to hunt, and to drink human blood. Neji hadn't even drank on drop of my blood, but he could always smell it, from where ever I was. I gazed over at him to see him shuffling around in his seat anxiously awaiting an answer from me.

"I do," I say quietly feeling tears enter my eyes. He stared up at me as I turned my head to him with a smile and blinking tears. "I couldn't stop loving you, even after everything."

Neji stood up from his seat as I lied down on the bed again and he lied down next to me with my body against his. I felt his arms wrap around my waist softly and his lips pressed against my dark-light hair softly.

Then his lips moved to my ear whispering to me, "I'll always love you…little one."

My eyes drifted off again, but not into the darkness, into the light where I truly belonged, with my vampire lover beside me.


End file.
